Why Should I Worry
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Always the best-man never the bride; Rin doesn't have to worry about catching a man's eye when she knows she's one of the guys. But Inuyasha's new wife decides to meddle in Rin's love life for Rin's the beloved but loveless Zaizen. But there are reasons she's single! So what happens when her dark past and reasons come back for her? And just where does Sesshomaru fit into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Why Should I Worry?**

**Chapter 1**

"Why should I worry?" Rin asked with a smirk as she spun the key ring around her finger while walked with her friends. There was nothing for her to worry about, she had them. Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sota, Hiten, Shishinki, Kohaku and she had been best friends since preschool when Rin had taken the liberty of slugging Miroku in the nose for grabbing her butt and transferring his cooties. Yep the nine of them had always been inseparable. In fact they were so tight they all acting like siblings rather than friends, there was nothing which could break their bonds since those days in the sandbox.

From the sand box to the t-ball team to soccer teams to football teams to hockey teams to little league to being in a band (both at school and forming their own) to graduating to college to their careers now; which despite their differences still kept the nine of them tight. Rin smiled at her eight guys and laughed as she walked down the night lit city street with them. She may never had had a family but she had had the eight of them, there wasn't much for her to worry about with them having her back.

"She's denser than we thought," Kohaku teased as he messed up her cap.

"Uh-huh, this from you who didn't even notice Kana pining away for you," Rin grumbled as she walked with her friends.

"I can't believe it, tomorrow I'll be going home a married man boys! And it's all thanks to our little Rin!" Inuyasha declared, Rin just grinned as she rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

"I did nothing, I just pointed you in the right direction," Rin muttered as she turned red.

"Yeah, but you deserve credit Rin because there's no way in hell a mutt like Inuyasha could've snagged a girl like Kagome without a little help. All thanks to our love expert the mutt's getting married!" Koga declared and Rin just sighed.

"Let's give the love expert some props in this," Hiten agreed.

"You guys are just messing with me!" Rin laughed out, though she was completely serious.

"Not really, Inuyasha is really hopeless," Shippo grumbled only to receive a fist over the head from Inuyasha.

"_**OW!**_ What was that for!?" Shippo shouted as he rubbed the spot atop his head.

"He's not as hopeless as Miroku," Rin informed Shippo, they both glanced at their friend who was being dragged after them by Sota and Hiten.

"Too true," Shippo agreed.

"It's not my fault my hand's cursed!" Miroku argued as he hurried after them.

"More like your personality," Rin countered.

"You're not being fair!" Miroku sighed.

"Uh-huh, after you gave me cooties I will never be fair again," Rin said and they all laughed at her. She just smiled as she walked her friends home. Once they were all home she just grinned as she walked home.

* * *

Rin just stood there fixing Inuyasha's tie before the ceremony began and before all their friends showed up to ruin her hard work.

"Quit fidgeting," Rin ordered.

"Did you see Kagome yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, she looks beautiful," Rin promised as she smoothed out his suit then. He looked down at her, she saw all of his worries. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine Inuyasha, I promise you'll be fine."

"You know Rin, you're the best best-man a groom could ask for," Inuyasha declared. She just smiled at him as she stepped away from him, always the best-man and never to be the bride or maid of honor. Rin just sighed to herself, she had been the best-man in so many of her friends' weddings. First Miroku's to Sango, then Shippo's to Soten, then Koga's to Ayame's, then Hiten's to Vixen and now Inuyasha's to Kagome. She smiled up at him.

"You know this means you're only leaving me Sota, Shishinki and Kohaku to hang out with right?" Rin teased.

"What will you do without me?" Inuyasha teased as he tugged a strand of her curled black hair.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, she loves you and you'll make her happy," Rin assured him. Inuyasha kissed her brow just before the door flew open and his seven groomsmen tumbled into the room laughing joking and teasing Inuyasha.

"Since when did you look pretty?" Kohaku demanded.

"I'm offended, I'll have you know I can occasionally dress up," Rin said defiantly to Kohaku who scooped her up over his shoulder. They all just laughed at her.

* * *

"To Rin, who's the only reason Kagome agreed to marry me!" Inuyasha declared in his toast only for his friends to laugh, her to smirk as she sat there receiving glares from the bridesmaids. She didn't listen to Inuyasha's toast as she sat there watching the reception. Her eye caught a tall slim silver figure standing alone in a corner. Curious she picked up two flutes of passing champaign then walked over to the figure. Plastering on her best smile she looked at the lean silver figure in the black suit.

"Bride or groom?" she asked as she handed him a flute though it appeared he took it more out of shock rather than desire, Rin was relatively certain she had startled him.

"Groom, you?"

"Groom, I'm Inuyasha's best-man," she informed the stranger as she sipped the alcohol in her flute. His amber eyes assessed her coldly and she smiled at him.

"Hn," he replied as he took a sip of his flute.

"Come on, let's dance," Rin grabbed the stranger and clearly startled him as she dragged him out to dance. The music was fun but Rin felt the daggers being glared at her as she danced with the silver stranger. Rin was happy though when she caught a smirk off his lips as he spun her.

Later when she was walking to the cab she had called with Inuyasha escorting her she smiled at him.

"I had fun, have a good honeymoon Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek as she had done with four of her other friends, then handed him her gift. He opened it then laughed.

"You take care Rin, don't be a stranger." He hugged her then, Rin just went limp before she hugged him back.

"Don't worry about me, just have fun," Rin whispered to him.

"Someone's gotta worry about you, you don't worry about yourself enough," he said seriously as she got in the cab.

"Why should I worry!?" she called out as the cab pulled away so she drove home. Rin just shut her eyes on the world as she drove home. Why should she worry? It wasn't like any madmen were going to try to attack her, she was too street savvy to miss that. Besides, come next Monday she had a deadline due. Her life would be fine.

"Why should I worry?" she wondered softly.

* * *

**Yep, so I typed this up and I think this is to be the next thing I'm going with.  
**

**So my updates were shot to hell again, but here's my outline:**

**-Tonight at least one chapter of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Tomorrow the long awaited Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting; I really hate writing up weddings so that's part of the hold up. Sorry on my end but there's also been a few external factors interfering with my writing as of late so again sorry.**

**-Saturday there will be at least one chapter, possibly two of Because I Love You**

**And this is to become my daily works, a thousand or so words per chapter and an easy write.**

**Just an FYI to all of you who were really into To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor I updated it and added four chapters if you want to read a bit more of that story.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2  
**

"Another stroke of genius, Zaizen," Soten declared as she looked over the manuscript Rin had brought over. Rin just smirked as she leaned against the wall dressed comfortably in her hoodie, jeans, and boots, and her choppy black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Shoving her hands in her hands in her pocket she waited for her editor to finish looking over the manuscript.

"How do you think this stuff up?" Soten asked with a devious smile.

"I have loads of inspiration around me or have you forgotten about who I'm friends with?" Rin teased and Soten laughed.

"Oh, too true, hey are you coming to dinner?"

"Sure, what time should I come?"

"Around six, you know Rin if the millions of readers you have found out you have no love life and not a single love experience," Soten mused.

"I'd probably kill millions," Rin mused as they walked out of the office. Rin just could write up those amazing sense of imagination when it came to creating stories. Rin just grinned at her friend's wife as they walked down the stairs.

"You probably would kill the world," Soten agreed as they walked to the lobby.

"See you later," Soten waved her off. Rin just grinned as she waved her editor and publisher off. In the last week since Inuyasha had left on his honeymoon Rin had been writing away like crazy since there were no crazy wedding calls from the panicking groom or curious bride. She enjoyed her peace at the time as she walked down the street in peace without her phone ringing like crazy or her apartment door being pounded in like a battering ram was slamming into it. Rin would just enjoy her peace and then she'd enjoy her writing time without Inuyasha panicking and leaping into it.

This was to be nice, three weeks; alright so it was down two weeks now; but still three weeks without anyone breaking her door down. She was going to enjoy it and she was going to continue to spin those romantic tales which she felt were complete and total lies on her half. There was no way Rin could ever have the kind of romance she spun for the world because to have a romance she would first have to not be her. Which was so not happening because for one, she loved being herself, and two being a girl was way too much work for. She'd actually have to care about how she looked…

Rin stopped in her tracks and shook her head vigorously.

She was not going there! If she went there she'd actually have to start thinking about herself which was a bad idea overall. The moment she started thinking about herself there might be problems with her writing. She'd just stick to being herself and being herself was being one of the guys. That was something she could do. Rin walked to her apartment with a happy smile as she walked into her building.

Rin liked being herself, better yet she liked being one of the guys. Not having 'girlfriends' was the biggest relief to her. She'd never have the girl drama, there'd be no need to worry about dresses, makeup, or boys. Ye gods! The gossip, the talking, the makeovers, the boys, the dates, the looks, and worse the shopping! Rin was so glad she didn't have to worry about all of that drama. Yeah, being a girl was just too much work, she'd stick to being herself which was one of the guys and spin her romance fantasies for profit. The best guys were in fiction after all, it was why her stories were so liked. Living in fiction was for the best for herself, but in reality she'd stick to just being one of the guys. Life was so much easier as one of the guys, she smirked as she walked into her apartment.

It looked more like a bachelor pad than a girls place. Tugging her sweatshirt over her head she tossed it in the too large, ugly, most comfortable chair in the world as she walked down to her bedroom. Stripping as she went until she walked into her bathroom. Turning on her shower she walked into it then sighed at the heated water. Cleaning her body over really quick she tugged on a set of panties then a man's XL shirt then plopped down on her couch with her computer.

Time to spin a romance!

Her fingers settled on her keys as she typed away. Rin let her imagination take over and she let her fingers fly. Losing herself in the story she looked up when Kohaku walked in with pizza.

"Soten called, said you must be writing since you missed dinner," he informed her as he walked in. Rin blinked at her computer clock.

"Ah shit, again!' Rin rubbed her eyes as she arched her back and stretched.

"Yeah again, you know you're lucky we don't think you're dead when you don't show for something. Now pizza, extra cheesy thin crust for you milady," he teased as he put it on the coffee table. She smirked as she reached over for a slice of it.

"Mmm, so good," Rin sighed as she took the first bite of the warm pizza.

"Yeah, got the game?"

"Yeah, which one?" Rin asked as Kohaku flipped it on. She smiled and enjoyed what was left of her night with Kohaku and a good game. The night was peaceful and fun as they both argued over the game and the teams they were rooting for, as always Rin's team won for she always won. That and she had already cheated and watched the game for the end results. She waved Kohaku off as he left, locked her door again and crawled into bed.

Being a girl was far too much work for her.

Smiling Rin let her girly mind consume her as drifted off to sleep. Her mind conjured up a beautiful silver man with amber eyes and an handsome mask of indifference. He was the man she had been dreaming of since the wedding, she let her mind wandered with him leading her away.

* * *

**For clarification Rin's a romance novelist in this story.  
**

**Sorry for not following my update list but I fell asleep, woke up and decided to type up a thousand words of this. I'll post up a few chapters tomorrow of Trying Not to Murder Him and Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting along with another chapter of this possibly.**

**I'm going to enjoy this!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3  
**

"Hi Rin!" Kagome waved at her as she walked in to meet up with her friends' wives. In truth Sango, Ayame, Soten, and Vixen were the closest things to 'girlfriends' she had and now she had Kagome who was pushing for her to come to these little get-togethers.

"Hey everyone," Rin said as she walked to the table. She plopped down at the table, she smiled at the group of women.

"Soten informed me that you are really Zaizen, the romance author! Let me tell you I'm a huge fan of you books!" Kagome informed her, Rin just smiled for here it came. Again. Every time, well except for Soten, every time she had been introduced to one of her friend's wives she was introduced as the famed Zaizen.

"Well, join the book club?" Rin never knew what to say to people when they said that to her. All she did was write the stories, how people liked them after she wrote them was not something she really cared about. In a sense once she finished a story the book was closed on the story, she never looked back.

"You're funny!" Kagome mused as she lounged back in her chair. Rin felt like she was being watched by a tigress now, she lifted a brow at the woman her best friend had married then. "Where do you get those ideas!? You must have some lover."

"Nope, no lover," Rin shrugged as she ordered a burger and fries. All the other women had salads before them and Rin felt like ordering a milkshake while they could eat the disgusting green things people dared to call food.

"What!?" Kagome choked out. The other women grinned then.

"Oh this is going to be good," Ayame mused evilly.

"It just gets better," Sango smiled broadly.

"What about all the romance you write about?" Kagome choked out.

"Fantasy," Rin shrugged as she took a bite of her burger. Kagome just gaped at her then, Rin just enjoyed her burger.

"Oh, Rin are you going to be ready for Hideyoshi's game on Saturday or should we swing by and pick you up?" Ayame asked.

"Probably best you pick me up, I've been on a hot streak since Inuyasha got married and started leaving my door alone," Rin admitted. The women laughed, Kagome just gaped at her.

"_**WAIT A MINUTE!**_ What do you mean all of that is fantasy!?" Kagome demanded sharply. Rin just blinked up from her soda at Kagome.

"Just that, I spin a good tale for myself, write it down and hand it to Soten who edits it who hands it to your husband who publishes it because he recognized my genius behind a keyboard in middle school." Rin explained, if she wanted to spin a tale about her ruling the world and sell it to the world so people believed her she could. Words were far more powerful than any other weapon she could get her fingers on.

"What do you mean!? But what about all the beauty, the love, the romance in your stories?" Rin didn't get why Kagome was hung up on this. Though come to think of it Vixen, Sango, and Ayame's reactions had been similar. But then people who knew her for years knew she was never actually living here and always living in her imagination.

"One hundred percent fiction," Rin assured her newest friend.

"Oh god," Kagome face fell.

"What?" Vixen giggled out.

"Do you mean anything you write?" Kagome looked at her

"Mean what?" Rin looked up from her fries for she was still starving.

"Do you mean anything you write!?" Kagome demanded sharply. Rin just didn't understand why it was such a big deal. The books were labeled 'fiction' for a reason! Seriously, did people think Zaizen had some amazing love life in reality? In truth Zaizen had no love live and Zaizen was also fiction for Zaizen was her and she just had too active of an imagination with too many guy friends. Rin just bit into another fry with pure bliss.

"Sure, but it's fiction Kagome, I have no love life." Rin smiled at the teenager who gave her her milkshake, he blushed shamelessly when Sango smiled at him.

"What does this mean?"

"It means romance fiction is just that! Fiction!" Rin said seriously as she felt irritation well up within her. She did not need Kagome of all of the wives of her friends rubbing it in that her romance was just that 'fiction'. Luckily Soten switched the topic for Rin.

"The newest Zaizen novel will be brilliant. I finished it today and I'm sending it up to Inuyasha after Rin looks it over." Kagome was now looking seriously at her.

"You know what you need?" Kagome declared.

"And what could I possibly need now?" Rin asked sweetly as she enjoyed her chocolate shake.

"A love life, something as grand as the stories you spin for us faithful readers!" Rin's head hit the table. Oh gods Inuyasha! What monster had he married!? Kagome had looked gleeful about the announcement before Rin's forehead hand landed onto the table. Oh shit this was going to be a nightmare!

"That's a good idea! Rin you could use a make over!" Soten agreed.

"Do not encourage this!" Rin shouted at Shippo's wife.

"Come on, it'll be fun Rin!" Sango said sweetly as Rin pounded her head on the table.

"Yeah, I've got a few designer clothes I could loan you," Vixen agreed.

"I hate being a girl," Rin grumbled as she knew she was outgunned and outmatched with these five women at this table.

"Don't be silly, Rin! This will be fun!" Ayame encouraged.

"I really hate being a girl!" Rin snarled softly as she was dragged off with the hoard of wives. Tripping after them Rin decided being a girl was far too much work. The shopping was a horror movie; so many clothes! The stylist was a nightmare, those scissors made her nervous along with it suddenly be styled! And the shoes, holy shit it was hell! When Rin stumbled into her apartment her apartment with all those bags then dropped them to the ground. Her phone rang, she leapt out of her skin in fear they wanted more shopping. Cautiously she flipped her phone on then nearly fainted at the text she had.

_-Now to find u a date_

Rin fell into her chair. Oh shit!

Why could fiction just stay fiction? All Zaizen was, was fiction. She just let her head fell back and groaned.

"Why should I worry?" Rin whispered as she shut her eyes. There was no need to worry about this, once they all realized she wasn't girlfriend material they'd leave her alone.

Why should she worry?

The date would be painless and what harm could come of it?

* * *

**And so it begins! Oh I'm going to truly enjoy this one, somewhere in the world I'm sitting with George (my computer for those of you just starting to read my works my computer's name is George and he's my worst enemy) on my lap and an evil grin on my face for anticipation for future chapters! I am going to love playing with this story!  
**

**Anyways, everything update wise is on track.**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Counting along with Trying Not to Murder Him will both have a chapter up by the end of the night.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 4  
**

Rin had fallen into the pits of hell!

How the hell had she been talked into this? Wait, she hadn't. She had been dragged here by her friends five wives because they all thought her status as single was sacrilege for a romance novelist. So here she sat in hell because her 'friends' were cowards where their wives were concerned. Something about 'happy wife, happy life' what bullshit if you asked her. They were just chickens. Rin looked at the clock again, holy shit another two hours before this hell was over. And when this was over she was moving to some remote part of the world where postage and cell reception were nonexistent to avoid this hell again.

_Ding!_

Rin jolted as she looked around wildly, again. Ah, so the five minutes were up! Good that only left one hour and fifty five minutes to go! Holy shit that was a long time! Rin looked up again as a nerd sat across from her with a goofy smile and taped glasses along with more pimples than a teenager and felt like sighing. She made an internal bet with herself: he was a computer tech of some sorts, he lived in World of Warcraft, he had a collection of action figures, and he was a virgin too no doubt. Great Kami she was pathetic for making this bet, and no doubt a horrible person as she sat there speed dating hell.

Sadly she was right about him as she talked about himself, at least he didn't live with his mother. Rin just smiled and tried to retain some interest as her imagination stole her attention, she lost herself in her story.

"Hello!" she shrieked when she was pulled out of her chair by the wrist which had been supporting her head. Her eyes met amber, her heart rammed in her ribs but not from attraction she assured herself but rather in excitement.

"Come," was all he said and she stumbled after him.

"Hey! I know you! You were at Inuyasha's wedding!" Rin smiled happily as she hurried to walk beside him. Her shoes dangling from her fingers even as she walked down the street with him. He had yet to let go of her wrist.

"Best-man," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's me! Always the best-man never the bridesmaid," Rin joked and he smirked again. She just smiled in delight to be walking with the silver man, she wasn't really worried about him being a serial killer or rapist since she felt so safe with him for some reason. Rin so rarely felt safe with anyone outside of her group of friends and here she was with a silver man who's name she didn't even know.

"Shoes," he ordered, she hung onto his arm as she hopped after him while tugging her heels back on. Being a girl was so much frickin' work! And the shoes for being a woman… they sucked! Rin could so not wait to get home and kick these death traps off her feet. Rin pulled on her jacket as she walked with him and now in her heels she was slightly taller than her standard but she was still short compared to the stranger.

"So where are we going?" Rin asked happily as she followed him.

He lifted a brow at her.

"Alright if you don't want to tell me then don't, but I'm warning you if you pull any funny business then I'm breaking out my self-defense!" Rin informed him seriously.

"Funny business?" he asked as they walked down the bright city street.

"Yeah, funny business, what would you call it!?" Rin looked up at him. He shrugged as they walked down the street. She smiled, this was nice! It wasn't that speed dating hell and she got the company of someone who made her feel safe who wasn't Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shippo, Koga, Hiten, Shishinki, or Sota; and they made her feel safe in the way that brothers made their sisters feel safe. So Rin decided to just enjoy the silver yōkai's company. There was no way he was human, at least not with those marking, the two magenta strips on each cheek and the crescent moon in the center of his forehead, he was definitely yōkai. She would guess inuyōkai but then she was guessing there. He was tall, lean, his long silver hair fell down his back and looked like fluid silk, she wanted to touch it but restrained herself since he didn't look like the kind to tolerate being touched. That was fine with her, she rather enjoyed his silent indifferent company as she chattered away while they walked down the city street.

"So why'd you save me?" Rin asked with a smile as she ate her vendor food while they walked. He had bought her something to eat since her stomach had growled, she knew that was it because that was the only reason guys bought her food.

"Hn," was his answer and Rin rolled her eyes.

"You could just tell me, I won't laugh," she promised. Inuyasha had once dragged her out of the girls' gym lockers in middle school because he needed her to fix his ramen. That day had been bad for she had been half dressed as he dragged her to the dorms to make the ramen; he burned his and how he had done that was beyond her. And honestly all of her friends at one point had dragged her out of something for some reason or another so she doubted he had a reason she hadn't heard.

"Hn," he tugged her hair.

"Ow! Alright! If you don't want to say don't! sheesh! You'd think I asked for national security codes," she grumbled as she rubbed the throbbing spot from having her hair tugged too hard. He smirked then continued walking and she followed him. It just felt natural to follow him and Rin so rarely fought what was natural to her. It was the reason she was alive and the reason she wrote her stories down, why fight what was natural when it was easier to just go with it?

Over all the night was great with him as company. Though she didn't think he had said more then ten words; at most and 'hn' was so not a word but apparently it was his favorite answer. But she liked to think she was figuring out her silver stranger's many meanings of 'hn' as she walked with him through the city. Finally she was too tired to continue going with him, she was near her stop and smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me from speed dating hell, and thanks for tolerating me for the night," Rin said happily as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She knew she had stunned him though why she didn't know.

"Have a good night! I'm glad I got to meet you twice!" she said then hurried down the stairs of the station. She felt the silver stranger's golden eyes watching her every step she took and she smiled to herself. So she had a new friend of sorts though she didn't know his name. Funny how that never seemed important. Rin hurried onto the train when her phone buzzed.

_-How was speed dating? –Inuyasha_

_-Go to hell! Next time you send me I'm taking you with me! –Rin_

Sending it she sat down and rode home. At least tonight hadn't been a total loss, she had a fun time with the silver man. But she wasn't likely to ever see him. Though she had to admit he had been fun to see tonight. She smiled as she rode home. But she had no idea why she was smiling now.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to have fun with this! Alright, I hope you all like the official 'daily piece' because this is it. I wasn't too certain there for a minute but I'll have fun with this!  
**

**Anyways, updates:**

**-Because I Love You will have a chapter today**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will also have a chapter today; sorry fell asleep last night after posting 36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Countin will get an update tomorrow; just another chapter**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be finished this week; I'm finally getting over my cold and have a reasonable schedule so I'm finishing it this week and posting the third installment later this week also.**

**And this will be updated daily for now.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 5  
**

Rin had to admit as she sat there in the ballpark watching a t-ball game she was happy with her friends. Though having Koga and Inuyasha coach the t-ball team…bad idea, they had both been kicked to the stands before the game had even begun and now Rin stood here with Shishinki trying to decipher these complicated plays Inuyasha and Koga had scribbled down.

"They do realize the children are four and five, right?" Shishinki asked as they looked this over.

"It's Inuyasha and Koga," Rin pointed out.

"Oh right, they are competitive," Shishinki grumbled, Rin chucked the clipboard in the trash grinned at the kids who all faithfully looked up at her and Shishinki.

"Alright kids! Let get out there and play ball! Have fun and kick the other team's butt!" Rin declared.

"YAY!" the kids cheer, Shishinki leaned over to her now.

"Any idea what we're supposed to do?" he growled at her as they watched the kids goof off.

"No frickin' clue, why do those two always leave their messes for us to clean up!?" Rin ground out through her plastered smile. Shishinki smirked and she smiled at the kids.

Overall the game, if one could call that a game, was loud, fun, chaotic, and even a bit dangerous for the yōkai and hanyō children didn't realize they should not use their powers and the human children were running after them. It was a good thing they didn't keep score, else this could've been bloody. But just about everyone laughed when Rin threw her shoe at Koga for shouting a foul in t-ball; t-ball did not have fouls! Only strikes for swinging and missing the ball. All the kids were laughing at that incident though Koga started yelling at her and Rin yelled back. The umpire just played the game, then threatened to throw Koga out of the park; which had had him shutting up and sitting down.

After all that Rin was lounging on a park bench with Shishinki as they both ate vendor hotdogs in the center of the park. They had both decided to break away from the gang because of all the coupe-ly action after Kohaku ran off to work and Sota went to pick his grandfather up for a doctor's appointment. This left her and Shishinki, the only two single people of the group, listening to why they needed to find someone so they had said their goodbyes and hunted up lunch together. Now here they were as always and enjoying their hotdogs.

"So what's been going on Shishinki?" Rin asked as they both sat there enjoying the sun of the nice day. He just looked blankly at her. "You only buy me lunch when you have something you want to talk about, and you only hang out with me for full days; like today; when you're trying to figure out what to say to me. So what's up?"

"I've been seeing someone," he said.

"That's great, you've been holding out on me after all!" Rin teased, he blushed slightly but gave her a slight smile.

"Yeah, she's just-she's great, but she wants to meet my best friend and that's where…" he trailed off and Rin sighed.

"That's where it's complicated." Rin decided, true Rin was best friends with all the guys of their little group but she was closest to Shishinki and Inuyasha. She smiled at him. "It'll be fine, I promise to be on my best behavior when I meet her," Rin promised.

"You don't mind?" he looked at her.

"Not at all, do you care about her?"

"I love her, Rin," he informed her and she smiled softly at him.

"Then it'll be fine, I'm certain she's great whoever she is," Rin said earnestly.

"She's Shuijin Amakoi," he informed her.

"Oh, wow, powerful woman," Rin said quietly then she smiled at Shishinki. "I'd be delighted to meet her and I'm certain she's a lovely woman," Rin decided.

"I want her to meet my best friends, but first I want her to meet my best girl," he informed her with a crooked grin.

"So this is why you didn't save me from speed dating hell?" Rin asked.

"I sent Sesshomaru to get you, I just wasn't leaving my girl in a restaurant alone to save my best girl from speed dating hell. Besides, if Kagome thought I was single I'd have been in speed dating hell with you," Shishinki informed her.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"You know, the silver daiyōkai you danced with at Inuyasha's wedding. He's Inuyasha's older brother and outside of our group someone I consider a good friend. When he desires to be a friend that is," Shishinki muttered.

"Since when did Inuyasha have a brother?"

"They're half-brothers, and they're around the same age but they hate each other. Honestly the wedding was the first time the two of them had been within a hundred kilometers of one another and didn't try to murder the other. InuTaisho had an affair with Inuyasha's mother while married to Sesshomaru's mother, they don't get along at all. InuTaisho sent Sesshomaru to study abroad so he and Inuyasha never interacted with one another." Rin just blinked at Shishinki. Inuyasha had never said anything about having a brother!

"So you sent the silver stranger, huh." Rin tilted her head as she thought it over. She could totally see Shishinki getting along with the silver stranger, no Sesshomaru. They were very similar.

"Yeah, couldn't save you without blowing off my girl and if I sent Kohaku or Sota to your rescue they'd have ended up in speed dating hell with you; Kagome had made arrangements for them to go too," Shishinki informed her.

"Thanks for the rescue then!" Rin smiled at her friend.

"Anything for my best girl," he messed up her hair then. Rin just feigned anger at him as she shouted at him. Shishinki grinned and they both enjoyed the peace of the afternoon.

So Rin's silver hero was named Sesshomaru.

If she saw him again she'd have to thank him for saving her from speed dating hell.

* * *

**Alrighty, the updates which are very important to everyone here! Including me!  
**

**-Chapter 20 of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting will be posted by the end of the day today, I have to work on it a bit before I post it but it should be up.**

**-Chapter 18 and 19 of Trying Not to Murder Him will be posted tomorrow because after I post Chapter 20 of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting I'm going to work on my original works, I've been having fun with those lately!**

**-Another chapter of this will be posted tomorrow**

**-Chapter 20 of Trying Not to Murder Him will be posted on Tuesday**

**-The rest of Trying Not to Murder Him will be posted on Wednesday**

**-Thursday you will get another chapter of Because I Love You**

**-Friday the first five chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him will be posted; I'm looking forward to this one =)**

**-And Saturday hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter of Because I Love again, but this is a maybe at the moment**

**As always this will be updated daily because this is my new daily piece!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 6**

"Morning," a cheerful voice chirped.

"Go die!" Rin groaned out as she dragged a pillow over her head. She heard a huff then her blinds were open, the morning's light blinding the sleeping person. Instead of getting up, Rin rolled over and dragged the second pillow over her head. It was so not time to get up and she didn't care if Kohaku did want to go for a run. She'd murder someone for trying to wake her up at the moment.

"Rin, come on! I gotta train!" Kohaku growled out as he tried to pull her pillow from her.

"Go die! Mornings are evil, we'll train later," Rin grumbled as she fought to stay asleep and to keep her pillow.

"Rin! Fine then, but you leave me no chose," he warned as he scooped her up then he tossed her in the shower. Rin yelped when he flipped on the water then crashed into him as she dove out of the shower.

"You!" she snarled, he smirked.

"Come on, you said you'd run with me while I'm training for the marathon," he reminded her. She was beginning to regret that promise since she hated running.

"I hate you," she grumbled between clenched teeth as she stalked back to her bedroom. The clock read five fifteen in the morning, she groaned for she had finally fallen asleep somewhere around three twenty-two in the morning. This was going to be one long ass day. Dragging on her running clothes she walked out with Kohaku.

"So Rin how's the morning?" Kohaku asked as they started.

"Don't ask or else they'll find your body in the bay," she snapped at him. It was too early for this! Why had she even agreed to this!?

The run sucked, mostly because she hated running but Kohaku insisted it had been a good run. Rin just staggered into the café ready to kill for a cup of caffeine and she didn't care if she was up for the next three days because of it. All she wanted was caffeine and five minutes to catch her breath. Kohaku though was in a chatty, happy mood. Why did he have to be a morning person?

"That was fun!"

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about what's fun when I'm actually awake," Rin grumbled as she staggered to the counter, her legs weak as jell-o for she hadn't run eight miles, ever, in her entire life. Once her legs started working again; and this she felt was a maybe at the moment for she doubted her legs would ever work properly again after this work. Placing her order she flopped limply in a chair and prayed for a merciful god to let her at least have the energy to get home.

"That was an invigorating morning!" Kohaku said.

"If they gave you your coffee before me I swear I'll murder someone," Rin growled out. Kohaku just laughed.

"You're not much of a morning person Rin," Kohaku laughed.

"Gee, I wonder what gave that away," Rin grumbled sourly when she was brought her coffee.

"I'll be seeing you Rin, I have to jog home and get ready for work." Rin gaped at him, he was going to leave her here!? After he had demanded the run!? She was going to kill him! Once her legs started working again.

"I hate you so much right now," Rin grounded out as he said his goodbyes with a smile. Now what was she supposed to do!? There was no way in hell she could even walk to the curb let alone the station she needed to get home. And once at home how the hell was she supposed to get up all those stairs!? Her head hit the table and rested there for a minute. When she got her hands on Kohaku again…

"Morning Mr. Taishono! Here's your coffee," the waitress greeted, Rin looked up at the name thinking to see Inuyasha and able to plead a ride home off of him. Instead she looked at her strange silver enigma who had saved her from speed dating hell. He lifted a brow at her, in what she assumed was shock, then walked over to her. She blinked at him as he sat across from her, he was giving her a blank look of indifference.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but since the waitress knows your name I'm thinking you're a regular," Rin grumbled.

"Hn," was his answer. She went back to resting her head against the table. Perhaps she could ask him to save her again and give her a ride home. It didn't sound like a bad idea, she looked up at him, he was giving her a curious look.

"Hey, would you mind if I begged you for a ride. Kohaku made me go running with him this morning and left me stranded here, my legs aren't going to be able to take me home since I think they fell off somewhere around mile five," Rin said.

"Hn," was his answer.

"Pretty please!" she pleaded as she smiled sweetly at him. All she wanted was a shower and her pillow, both of those sounded far more appealing to her than her untouched cup of coffee.

"Hn," he replied.

"Thanks," it wasn't a no and since she had the distinct impression he'd say no if he didn't want to do something she figured this was likely to be the closest thing to his 'yes' she was likely to get. Sesshomaru stood up then.

"I'm Rin by the way," she said as she carefully wobbled up. Her legs were really shaky at this moment, she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm before she toppled onto her face. He said nothing as he led her out of the café.

"Sesshomaru," he answered then as he loaded her up into a car. Rin had to smile at him.

"Well thanks Sesshomaru for coming to my rescue, again, and thanks for the ride," she yawned out. Sesshomaru said nothing as she told him her address, Rin felt it was because he was so quiet that it was easy to be around him. But he struck her as hurt and lonely, he could use a friend and it wasn't like she opposed to having another friend.

"Here, I'll give you my contact info," Rin said as they pulled onto her block. Sesshomaru didn't argue with her as she grabbed his phone and quickly programmed her information into his phone.

"Feel free to contact me whenever you need a friend, I'm good at being a friend," Rin said as she weakly got out of the car and stumbled to her building. Sesshomaru wasn't that bad, she thought as she stumbled into her shower then to her bed.

He just needed a friend.

Rin decided she'd be his friend.

* * *

**The updates!**

**-Today two Chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Tomorrow a Chapter of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Wednesday the rest of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Thursday a Chapter of Because I Love You  
**

**-Friday Trying Not to Neuter Him**

**-Saturday another Chapter of Because I Love You**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 7**

"I'm here!" Rin announced as she hurried through the restaurant, her legs were killing her from the runs she and Kohaku did and her feet were going to murder her for wearing these heels. Being a girl sucked! But here she was in a simple black dress with her hair pulled up, though she knew her bangs were a mess as always and a few stray black strands of her hair was slipping free. Still she smiled at Shishinki and a beautiful woman as she hurried to the table. Shishinki smirked at her.

"Rin," he greeted and the woman beside him blinked at her. "Shuijin Amakoi meet my best girl, Rin," Shishinki introduced her as he stood up for her. Rin bowed her head to the woman then smiled at her.

"You know you are far prettier than Shishinki said so what are you doing with a grouch like him?" Rin asked honestly, Shishinki elbowed her in the ribs and Shuijin giggled at them while Rin frowned at her friend who just frowned back.

"You are so rude!" Shishinki grumbled

"You love me anyway," she argued and Shuijin burst into laughter as Shishinki seated her and then he took his seat again.

"Oh it is so good to meet a friend of Shishinki's he talks about them all the time, I was beginning to think they were made up," Shuijin smiled at her. Rin just smiled.

"You never know, he could've hired an actress to be his friend for the night," Rin teased and Shuijin burst into another bout of laughter. Shishinki was relaxing slowly, Rin understood what this was to him and understood how important it was to him. She winked at him in reassurance.

"So Rin, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one," Rin answered honestly.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I don't, there's no legal document which gives me two names."

"Really?"

"Yes," Rin answered truthfully. She had never had another name aside from Rin, Zaizen was a name she had picked at random so she could have a pen name, that and she liked how it sounded. Zaizen, it just sounded mysterious to her.

"So Rin, how long have you known Shishinki?" Shuijin was looked intently at her and Rin grinned.

"Since preschool when I slugged his friend Miroku for grabbing my butt and giving me cooties," Rin answered happily.

"The look on his face when he fell in the mud," Shishinki chuckled and Rin smiled. Shuijin just smiled softly at Shishinki and Rin caught it then, the love. The love which was something she had seen in Ayame, Sango, Vixen, Soten, and Kagome, the love which was the only reason she entrusted her guys to those women. If she wasn't mistaken there'd be a wedding soon, she just smiled happily at her best friend and Shuijin.

"Rin, tell me what you do for a living." Shuijin asked.

"I'm a waitress," Rin answered honestly though she knew it wasn't the full truth.

"Oh, do you not wish to do something else with your life?"

"Not particularly, I mean life's good as it is for me. I have my friends, my nieces and nephews, the t-ball team Shishinki and I were charged with running, running with Kohaku, babysitting for Koga, working for Shippo, helping Sota with his grandfather, and a few other things I do for my friends," Rin answered. That and writing, she wrote a lot.

"Mmm, you seem busy," Shuijin said happily.

"Oh I am, very busy," Rin assured her and Shishinki smirked at her.

"Oh, do you read Zaizen?" Shuijin asked excitedly.

"One could say I'm Zaizen's biggest reader," Rin smiled and Shuijin grinned with exxcitement.

"I absolutely love Zaizen's books! They're so alive and beautiful and I heard Zaizen's releasing another one soon!" Shuijin looked like an excited school girl about this.

"Really!?" Rin feigned excitement, she was so over that book but it was the 'new one' being released.

"Yes! Isn't that thrilling!?"

"If only you knew," Rin agreed. Dinner went off splendidly as she enjoy the night, Shuijin was a wonderful woman and a beautiful one too. She and Shishinki seemed to fit together and Rin had to smile at them as they enjoyed dinner. It was finally so late, after her dessert and her friend clearly wanted to be with his girl, alone, when she stood up.

"Look at the time, Kohaku's coming by at five to get me up for that running so I'll be off! Enjoy the night Shishinki," Rin waved her friend off.

"Wait Rin, perhaps you wouldn't mind it if we go to know each other a little better," Shuijin said uncertainly.

"Sure," Rin agreed as she picked up Shuijin's phone and programmed her information into it. She had no qualms with getting to know Shuijin better, no doubt Shishinki would be proposing to her soon. Rin could all but see the hearts in the air around them. She smiled as she walked off, then walked to her station to ride the train home. Tonight's dinner had been fun and unlike her first encounter of Vixen it hadn't been a nightmare or a list of demands of what she was to the guy.

Rin just smiled as she rode the train home, so yet another one of her friends' girls' was a fan of Zaizen. She wasn't certain what to think of that little fact, true she was just human enough to know people loved what she did but she was also anonymous enough to know they wouldn't like her if they knew she was Zaizen. The beauty of having a penname and no bio, most people loved Zaizen because Zaizen could be anyone at all. But they'd never see her as Zaizen.

Rin stood up at her stop then walked out of the train. Three men were there, all thugs, and she walked up to the street.

"Hey, looky here boys! A pretty lady all prettied up looking for a good time!" the first shouted drunk.

"Come over here darling, I'll give you a real ride," Rin said nothing as she walked off.

"Hey we're talking to you!" the third grabbed her arm, she pivoted into him to slam her knee into his groin sending him to his knees.

"Don't touch me," Rin growled out as she pulled herself away from him then walked down the street as the other two idiots herded around their fallen friend. Some things never changed, she guessed as she walked down the street. She was still a street kid in the end no matter how she looked, Rin just shut herself in her apartment then stumbled to her bed. She had been found in the middle of a blizzard at a firehouse with only one name on a piece of paper 'Rin', she had grown up in the system and often times on the streets, it wasn't until high school though that her life had changed when her friends dragged her along with them to their all boys' high school for her education.

Rin just sighed.

Somethings never did change, she always protected herself in the end. She shut her eyes and amber eyes seared her mind, somehow she had a feeling she and he weren't so different. Rin just sighed then dreamt of a fantasy.

Sesshomaru invaded her fantasies that night.

* * *

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

**Anyways the updates have changed slightly mostly because I've been running around lately but tomorrow you shall have updates!**

**Trying Not to Murder Him will be finished tomorrow!**

**Then the rest of the week I'm now winging it, I might take Friday off of everything to just write my things, but that's a maybe at the moment...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 8**

"Why do we have to run this route!?" Rin whined as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Because it happens to be the toughest, now let's go!" Kohaku ordered.

"You go, I'm going for coffee," she grumbled.

"Rin! You promised!" he shouted at her as she walked away.

"I'm lazy and I think I lost my legs four weeks ago when you started this nonsense, I want some goddamn coffee!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Fin but you're walking home!" he shouted as he disappeared. Rin rolled her eyes, it wasn't like had actually gave her a ride. In fact he made her figure out how to walk home after these atrocious runs of his, when her legs were dead too. Walking through the park on her shaky legs she made her way to the café while listening to her iPod, thank Kami for the iPod! She stumbled into the café, right into a hot cup of coffee.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" she winced, then her shirt was sliced off of her so she was standing there in her sports' bra, she was furiously trying to wipe off the coffee, as was the person she had run into. Rin stopped, then she looked at the stranger's shirt. Wasn't he burning!? She tugged at his shirt as she tried to help his then, Rin was startled as they both stood there with ripped open shirts and the she laughed. Oh they must look so ridiculous! She peeked to see who she had run into, go figure, it was Sesshomaru.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru," Rin giggled out, he lifted a brow at her.

"Rin," he said coldly, and despite her having disheveled him he looked absolutely perfect! Especially his chest and abs, hey she wasn't blind!

"I'm really sorry about this," Rin giggled out as they both walked back into the café.

"Hn," was his tart response, the young waitress looked like she was about to either faint or have a nose bleed as she gaped at Sesshomaru, who looked indifferent to the whole situation. Rin just snickered at the waitress then shrugged out of what had been her shirt before Sesshomaru had sliced it off of her. Funny how none of her annoying fantasies of him involved him slicing off her shirt as it burned her with coffee, or her yanking at his shirt because of said coffee. She'd have to remember that for a story, she was certain it would come in useful one day.

Speaking of stories she had an appointment with Inuyasha since she had her day off of work. He had something he wanted to talk to her about, Rin hadn't asked too many questions mostly because he had called when Kohaku had come to wake her for that god-awful run! Why did everyone call her in the morning when they knew she was not a morning person? It was the question of the ages if you asked her. Rin placed her order before walking over to Sesshomaru who was trying to straighten his appearance. He'd still need a new shirt, her eyes caught sight of an old scar in the center of his chest, she wondered what had happened before she started helping him. He merely lifted a brow at her but didn't ask her what she was doing. Deftly her fingers fixed the buttons of his shirt as best as she could; she had pulled a few off when she had yanked his shirt open, and then straightened his coffee stained red tie.

"Alright, you're not perfect but you should last until you get a chance to change."

"Hn," he was looking at her with cold amber eyes.

"Sorry about this," Rin repeated sincerely without giggles this time. Though she was not sorry for having seen his body, that was truly a sight worth ripping him out of his clothes at seven in the morning. Sesshomaru said nothing as he left her, but she didn't mind as she picked up her coffee then walked home. So she had ripped off his perfectly good shirt…

What a horrible impression to make!

Rin just shook her head in exasperation at herself but shrugged off the worry as she walked home.

A few hours later she was strolling into a Taishono corporation, in particular Taishono Publishing where Zaizen's books were a hot commodity. And where Rin was Inuyasha's best friend, not Zaizen. None but her friends and their wives knew she was Zaizen and it was staying that ways, family secret. The thought made her smile as she walked to the elevator and rode up to Inuyasha's office. She was enjoying her iPod again as she walked to Inuyasha's office, she waved to Kagome who smiled at her before she sauntered on in. It was a good day, at least she thought it was until she walked in.

There stood InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and to her surprise Sesshomaru. Rin stopped mid-step.

"Is this because I spilled coffee on you this morning?" Rin asked.

"This is Zaizen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha! This isn't a joke!" InuTaisho growled out to Inuyasha, to say InuTaisho was not Rin's biggest fan was an understatement but she knew he loved Zaizen and Zaizen's works. Funny how that worked for her, people didn't like her but they _loved_ Zaizen.

"You wanted to meet Zaizen, meet Zaizen!" Inuyasha defended as he came over to her. "Best kept secret since I created Zaizen, true Rin picked the name and she writes it but I'm her agent and publisher so I promoted her works under the name Zaizen with a confidentiality agreement. No one aside from me, Shippo, Hiten, Koga, Sota, Kohaku, Miroku and Shishinki know about her being Zaizen. Well us, Kagome, Ayame, Soten (she is Zaizen's editor), Vixen and Sango, along with Koga's kids, Miroku's kids, and Hiten's kids know about her being Zaizen but hey they're family. Wow, alot of people know."

"When you say it aloud it makes it sound so much larger than it actually is," Rin groaned out. Inuyasha slung his arm around her shoulder. She grinned at him then looked at Sesshomaru and InuTaisho, InuTaisho was openly gaping at her while Sesshomaru had his usually indifferent mask on.

"You are the brilliance of Zaizen?" InuTaisho said disbelievingly.

"Yep!" Rin agreed happily as she smiled at them. Though why this was a difficult concept to grasp was truly beyond her. Then again InuTaisho did hate her guts with a passion, but he loved Zaizen; as did his mate Izayoi. "So why'd you have me walk here after all that running Kohaku makes me do?"

"Because, Rin we are going to be entrusting Zaizen's career with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said coldly as he glared at Sesshomaru who was looking indifferently about the whole thing.

"Wait! What!?" Rin shouted in Inuyasha's ear as she grabbed it.

"OWWWW!" Inuyasha howled.

"You're doing what?" Rin snarled, she didn't trust many but she trusted Inuyasha and she had entrusted the most precious part of her to him, her writing.

"This is my call Rin," InuTaisho said coldly. "Sesshomaru cane boost your career some more."

"Are you sure this isn't because I spilled coffee on him?"

* * *

**Here's a promised chapter of this and I'm back to work on Trying Not to Murder Him! It will be done tonight, I'm just going to post it all at once.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 9**

Rin sat there as she tried to concentrate but that was extremely difficult as she sat there with a fidgety counterpart, irritable InuTaisho, and too serious, too quiet new agent of Zaizen's writing. InuTaisho had demanded she prove she was Zaizen and write something powerful, meaningful and heart jerking, in all honesty that was easy. What was difficult was writing it with two set of eye peering her shoulder at every word she typed, it was completely ruining her train of thought. At least Sesshomaru wasn't hovering over her shoulder.

"Alright! That's enough!" Rin snapped as she sat there glaring at InuTaisho and Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha yelped.

"I _**so**_ cannot do this! If you want me to write then go away! Or better yet let me leave!" Rin shouted at InuTaisho as she stomped out of the office. She was going to scream! Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm then dragged her into a room, she spun around ready to yell at Inuyasha only to look at a chest. In particular she was looking at a red tie with a bit of what she assumed was coffee after this morning's accident. Rin peeked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'll have you know I make a lousy client but a wonderful writer, as for trusting people with my writing I barely trust Inuyasha so don't take that personally, and I'd like to still try to be your friend unless of course this morning's coffee incident ruined those chances."

Sesshomaru said nothing to her, but he hadn't released her arm.

"Aren't you going to give me my list of deadlines, due dates, and requirements or something so I can go home, ignore those and get to t-ball practice since your brother got kicked off the coaching staff?" she smiled her most charming smile then, he smirked then.

"If you're just going to ignore them why should I give them to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dunno, Inuyasha and Soten though are fabulous at giving me a list of things for me to ignore," she pointed out. The thing about her writing was she did it for herself, she loved sharing it as Zaizen and knowing Zaizen was so loved but mostly Rin wrote to please, relax, and enjoy herself. If she wrote for others there'd be issues here and she didn't want to deal with those issues. She was at heart a selfish creature, not self-centered but selfish.

"Hn," she guess he really wasn't much of a talker. Something in her didn't mind that.

"You know, you're not all that bad Sesshomaru, but your father's a pain in my ass!" she informed him, he smirked then.

"Tomorrow, seven at the café, do not be late," Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin just smiled to herself as she watched him go. So his brother was her best friend and his father her least favorite person but he wasn't as bad as either of them had declared. Rin walked out of the building then as she did have t-ball coaching to do and wondered what she was going to do for the rest of her day.

InuTaisho had pretty much killed her creativity for the day with his demand for a story from her so it wasn't like she'd go home, grab a soda and write anytime soon. She'd probably get on a good roll again starting tomorrow after work. Yeah, that sounded alright by her standards as she walked to her place. Now for the task of figuring out Sesshomaru, she was certain there was a way to understand him if she figured out how to get under his indifferent attitude. She was certain the indifferent attitude was a façade, then again it could be him. There were those people in the world. Rin blinked as she walked up to her place after getting her mail to see a personal letter for her. She never had personal mail; it was one of the perks of being the only one in your family, you knew who'd send you letters. In her case, no one, all of her friends just called, texted, PMed, or emailed her they didn't write letters to her.

Tossing her keys on her counter along with the small bunch of bills she had to pay she looked at the letter. Should she open this letter? Probably not, and while curiosity killed the cat more often times than not she wasn't a cat so she didn't really have to worry about curiosity killing her.

Ripping open the letter Rin read over the contents. Then she blinked, read it over again then set it aside. She walked over to where she had hidden her file from the system; the very file she had swiped when she had turned eighteen, and opened it. Reading over the file she wandered back over to the letter with her file in hand.

She had been a safe haven baby, no questions asked in regards as to who's baby she had been. Her DNA wasn't in the system, her photo wasn't in missing persons, and her own family had never been inquired about because she had had a note attached to her. The note had said her name was Rin, it had said her parent couldn't take care of her, and it had simply asked for her to be given a good home. Honestly the note she had been found with sounded like something a person would put on an adoption poster for a dog. So she read over the very letter which had given her to the system then picked up the letter she had just received.

Confussion didn't even cover how she felt about this.

_We know who you are._

Rin frowned at the last line of the letter, the five words confused her beyond belief. She was Rin, she was Zaizen, and she was no one, she had long ago accepted that as a fact of who she was. Still…

_We know who you are._

Well that was great, but she didn't even know who else she could be. Rin just shook her head, tossed both the letters into her file then hid the file again before walking to her shower before heading out to be a coach with Shishinki only to go out for drinks with Shoijin after practice. Just who else could she be?

Then again why should she worry about people who had never wanted her?

* * *

**Sorry about missing yesterday on updating this but I'll be making it up to all of you! The last two days I've had a few problems emerge from the woodwork, they weren't pretty and quite honestly they were a pain in my ass since they interfered with my writing but I'm back and today is a major update day!  
**

**And yesterday after a serious talk with a friend of mine I wondered if I could even write a lemon so instead of writing this I tried that out, I was just curious to see if I could do it so I spent my free two hours writing that. It took up my free time because I actually had to think about what I was writing, not certain it's any good but I thought I should try it before I said no to ever writing them. So sorry that took up all my free time yesterday, but at least I wrote something different.**

**Anyways there'll be a second chapter of this sometime tonight after all my other updates! Promise!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 10**

"What's this?"

"I don't know," Rin admitted as she sat there with Shippo who was looking over her safe haven letter and the newest letter. The best thing about having a friend who was a private detective was she had someone on retainer for favors which took her back to her old world. "Shippo the thing is, there is nothing to know and no one cares about me outside of our group."

"Rin, someone knows," Shippo said evenly as he looked over the letters. She slouched back then.

"It doesn't make sense, whoever I was never mattered to anyone, I never mattered as I was just another person in the system as a kid, and now; twenty-six years later; this shows up claiming they; whoever they are; know who I am." Rin said coldly as she propped her foot on the chair across from her.

"I'll look into this Rin, but I can't make promises about this." Shippo said seriously as his green eyes flicked up at her.

"I know better than you that there is no promises to be made about this," Rin said coldly as she sat there looking out the window. No one outside of her group knew about her, for it was really quiet simple, she did not exist.

"You could go back," Shippo said carefully.

"If I do I can't come back, Shippo and we both know that," Rin said coldly. She had worked her ass off to get out and now this could be taking her back, the problem was if she did go back a second time there would be no coming back. Shippo sighed then.

"You know you're still the most dangerous human I know, if you go back be careful," Shippo said as he stood. Rin just looked back at the dinner table.

"Do you know what it cost me to get out?"

"I never asked, but the price was high the first time. Going back will change the game, and I don't know if we'll be able to pull you out again." Rin's eyes flicked up to Shippo's, there would be no help if she went back. There'd be no help because there'd be no coming back.

"I'm not going back, Shippo and I don't care if they know. Rin doesn't exist," she repeated as she picked up the letters. "Rin was found in a blizzard in front of a fire house, she was given the only name on her papers, she was shuffled into the system and she disappeared when she was eighteen. I can't go back Shippo, and I don't care if he's coming after me I'm not going back."

"Alright, I'll look into it Rin, but if it's him," Shippo sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You know what will happen."

"I'll worry about that when it happens," Rin shrugged. Besides if it was him, and if he did come for her then she'd finally have a reason to kill him. She walked out of the diner with Shippo. "I'll be over for tomorrow's barbaque."

"I'll have answers then," Shippo smiled then. "You know Rin, if you go back they're going to get more than they bargained for."

"If I go back then they're all going to hell," Rin grumbled as she walked home. She had pulled herself out of the darkness of the streets with the help of her friends, though they had only found about her world when they had reached high school. Still she had gotten out, she didn't want to go back. Rin walked down the street wondering how she was going to deal with this. So something from her past was reaching out for her, she'd be damn certain it would regret coming for her. After all she had been hell on wheels when she had been there.

"Hello?" she answered her phone without thinking too hard about.

"Rin," was the cold voice's answer to her. A smile tugged on her lips as she walked down the street with the phone to her ear.

"The café, thirty minutes," he said curtly then hung up. Rin just smiled, rolled her eyes then headed back in the direction she had come from. At least she knew what to expect from Sesshomaru as she walked to the café.

It took her twenty-nine minutes to get there but when she did he was sitting at his table with two coffees. Rin just plopped down in the chair, her lips curved into a smile which had him lifting a brow at her then.

"I'd say hello but you'll only answer with 'hn' so what's up?" Rin asked as she grabbed the second coffee. He merely watched her as she did that.

"We are here to discuss business." She grinned then as she propped her feet again.

"Alright, so start talking agent so I can figure out whether or not I'll be ignoring your dictations or not," she said happily.

They sat there and talked about it for an hour before they both agreed on the terms of them working together, for the most part Sesshomaru was willing to let her do her own thing. But she'd have to actually answer his calls, he had even programed his own contact information into her phone, Rin didn't like knowing he'd track her down if she didn't answer her phone; for that had been his threat to her. Then again he didn't like knowing she'd be coming around to personally drop off her manuscripts when she had them. She had been doing that with Inuyasha and she'd continue to do that. After finally finalizing their working arrangement they had left the café together. Rin was walking with him through the park, he said nothing as she chatted with him.

"Rin," he said coldly.

"Sesshomaru," she countered with a smile on her lips as she walked with him.

"Tomorrow," he said, she peeked up at him.

"I'll be at the café tomorrow at seven again because Kohaku makes me run at that gad-awful time in the morning! But I'll be up in dire need of caffeine, you're welcome to join me if you want," Rin smiled at him. He just nodded then walked off as she walked into her station. Rin didn't question her enjoyment of Sesshomaru's company as she walked to the train. Still, something about being with him felt nice.

It felt right.

Rin pulled out her file then as she sat there on the train. Just what was going on here? No one knew about her, no one had ever looked into her past so just what was this about? Rin sighed as she shut the file then tucked the file away again.

Whatever was coming was going to be on the receiving end of hell.

She had gotten out once, she wouldn't be get out a second time and there was no way in hell she was going back a second time.

* * *

**So this is the second promised chapter of this today! I'm still working on Trying Not to Murder Him, I didn't like the ending so I'm working on fixing it. It'll be posted next week all at once.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru watched as the human staggered into the café, again, with her lean friend. Rin would be growling, her companion would be smiling and Sesshomaru would feel slightly envious of the companion. Though why he felt envious was beyond him when the girl was nothing more than an asset to him. Zaizen was a very desirable client to obtain, and until he had discovered Zaizen was Inuyasha's Rin he hadn't known why Zaizen was so elusive. For a human Rin had proven herself to be most elusive, which was impressive to him. Even as she did stagger over to his where he awaited her with two coffees. One black, his, the other filled with cream and sugar, Rin's. She fell into her chair as she caught her breath.

"Morning," she panted.

"Rin," he greeted as he sipped his coffee.

"Hey Rin, I'm off to get ready for work, good run this morning!" her boyfriend said as he grinned at her.

"I hate you so much at the moment," Rin growled out at him. He merely kissed her temple then left, Rin just rested her brow on the table. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the human, she didn't look at him.

"I know what you're thinking and he's not my boyfriend, he's one of my best friends and he's a pain in my ass at the moment. I cannot wait for his marathon to come and go!" Rin said as she propped her chin up on her hands then. "I hate running."

"Hn," he replied as he sipped his coffee. Then Rin sat up, started drinking her coffee and started talking. He wondered how she breathed with how much she talked but then figured out it didn't matter. There was something soothing about Rin talking, Sesshomaru just sat there that morning enjoying his coffee, though he felt eyes on him as he enjoyed his morning. It wasn't often he enjoyed himself and he found himself enjoying himself with Rin's company. She was such an odd human.

They were walking out of the café, arm in arm mostly because Rin couldn't stand without help when it occurred to him. She didn't fear him, most feared him; even his own father feared him. He wondered why Rin didn't fear him as she walked with him to her station. To his shock this felt more like a habit than anything, it wasn't something he should do or had to do but rather something he wanted to do. Seeing her wobble down the stairs of her station he left.

In the past month since the human had programed her name and info into his phone he had felt an odd affection towards the girl. He was most curious about her, he didn't care about her but he was curious to know what she was up to. Why did she not fear him when he made everyone else around him uneasy? And better yet what had this human done to make InuTaisho hate her? Sesshomaru knew his father never hated humans, quite the opposite really. His father was the loudest voice for human-yōkai relationships, he was also the loudest voice in supporting human rights. So why did InuTaisho hate this human? It was all so intriguing to him.

Sesshomaru walked to his car then got in. He ordered Jaken to take him to work then he began reading over his reports. Then he began planning what he'd do to Zaizen's career, Zaizen was going to be a far more popular author when her books went international rather than just national. He was working on the contracts for those and the translations he'd need. Though he had never read anything Zaizen had written he knew his father had, Inuyasha's mate was a huge Zaizen fan; as was most of the country, and he knew from the snippets he had read of Zaizen's work she had huge potential. So now he was going to be going about promoting Zaizen's work while all Rin had to do was write. A part of the reason Zaizen was so well like was because of the mystery. Even he knew the mystery of Zaizen, so when he had seen Rin walk into Inuyasha's office that day he had been shocked. Genuinely shocked.

But it made sense in a way.

And now as he got to know Rin he understood why Zaizen worked so wonderfully. Her being an enigma who could be anyone in the nation was what maintained Zaizen's popularity.

"Morning Sesshomaru, your father wants to talk to you," Kajuku said.

"Hn," was his answer as he breezed by into his office. His father could impale himself on his own sword for all he cared, he wasn't dealing with InuTaisho first thing in the morning. And he was not dealing with more marriage meetings! Great Kami above were those torture! He to actually _**talk! **_He didn't like talking in the first place but he absolutely hated talking about himself! Why were creatures so damn obsessed with communicating? It was communication, or miscommunication that created wars, fights, feuds, and problems. If the world could learn to be silent there wouldn't be so many damn problems in the world.

But sadly he lived in a world that wanted to be connected; he did not want to be connected to it.

And besides, none of the women his father managed to wrangle into those arranged marriage meetings were interesting. They were all about their family, the money, their history, their appearances, and their charity work. Women were such dull creatures.

A girl with long tangled black hair, bright brown eyes, and a mischievous lopsided smirk popped into his mind then. Alright, Rin was not boring for she was rather interesting to him but other women were boring. There was something about Rin which intrigued him, though he didn't know what it was as he always found himself drifting towards her. At Inuyasha's wedding she had walked up to him, handed him a drink and even dragged him off for a few dances while the other women had merely stared at him in awe. Sesshomaru liked being around Rin for she was not in awe or fear of him, but it concerned him that she didn't fear him.

Shoving these worries out of his head he straightened up and got to work. There were things he had to do and thinking about the small human woman was not one of the things he had to do.

* * *

**And there's more coming folks! I'll be posting another chapter of this after work with my update list for the week! But for now I hope this ties you all over.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 12**

"I got nothing from the letter, I have nothing on who sent it or why, and there was no trace on the letter. The paper was clean, standard, the ink isn't special, and the block writing isn't distinct. The point is there's nothing there, Rin," Shippo said in aggravation as he slammed down the letter on his desk. Rin just picked up the letter in it's plastic sleeve. Holding it up to the light she was curious, she'd have to check it once Shippo had left her.

"Don't worry about it Shippo, we knew we weren't going be getting anything from it when we started looking into it," Rin grumbled as she leaned against his desk.

"Private client came in too, he wants a job done."

"What kind of job?"

"The kind that takes my best friend out of country, he wants you to find his missing daughter," Shippo said Rin looked at her friend and boss.

"What about your diner?" Rin asked carefully.

"You know the diner is my passion but our little side business is what keeps my family fed," Shippo reminded her.

"Alright, where am I going?" Rin asked.

"The girl was last seen at a movie premiere, here, you're going in and if I was you Rin I'd seriously consider asking Shshinki or Kohaku to go with you. From what the father told me the girl had some unpleasant ties to some unpleasant people," Shippo handed her the file he had started. Rin opened it, she blinked at the photo of the girl.

"Yeah, freaked the hell out of me too," Shippo agreed.

"It just startled me," Rin said calmly then began reading over everything. "I'm not taking Shishinki, he's got a girl and business, and I'm sure as hell not taking Kohaku because the man doesn't know how to lie to save his life, and Sota's out because he's Inuyasha's brother-in-law and if anything happened to him I'd be dead in the water."

"Rin you need to take someone, Inuyasha can't go with you because he's married as is Hiten, myself, Miroku, and Koga's out because he's a cop and if he were found out they'd kill him on the base of him being a cop," Shippo pointed out.

"I'll go alone, as I always do Shippo," Rin said coldly.

"I don't like it, what do you do if you get caught?"

"I lie," Rin replied. "This is a party Shippo! Come on let's go joint everyone!"

The moment she had him out the door of his home office she walked over to the letter, picking it up she flipped on the desk light, removed the shade and held it to the light. There it was, clear as day. Rin frowned. They'd all suffer if they were coming for her. She'd make the rue the day they came back for her, for she was bought and paid for. Rin just turned off the desk lamp, slipped the shade back on before putting the letter back exactly where it had been. Walking back to the backyard she shoved all her worries away as she scooped up a giggling toddler who grabbed her leg then walked over to her friends.

It was all so normal it was fun, Inuyasha handed her a beer and they all congregated around the grill as they chatted about sports, past times, now times, and the game. She enjoyed the day, she enjoyed playing with all of the kids, though Koga's seemed to think powers were alright to use on humans. It was a good thing she was an abnormal human to be able to survive most of what those cubs dealt out, Koga and Ayame both had a firm talk with their cubs about this problem. Yōkai should not use their powers all the time and they should not use them on humans. Rin just laughed at the thought, for when Koga had been a cub…he'd used his powers for everything! The lecture was ridiculous to her.

"I had fun," Rin said as she walked out of the house with the file information and her next job cover.

"Careful Rin, come home in one piece," Shippo said glumly as he hugged her.

"I always come back Shippo, I'm a bad penny that way," Rin whispered as she walked home. Once home she pulled out a soda then opened her new file on her new client. Knowing Shippo he had authenticated the photo before he had even handed her the photo but this was freaky even by her standards.

There in the center of four guys was a girl with a mischievous smile, tangled black hair, and large brown eyes. So this was Rei Sato, Rin just stared at the photo stupefied. She looked exactly like this girl, Rin just shook her head, it wasn't that big of a deal. She had read somewhere that there like two or three people who looked like you somewhere else in the world, this was probably just her doppelganger. Reasonable enough.

"Hello?" Rin answered her phone while looking at the photo.

"Rin," a cold voice said on the other end of the line, she smiled then.

"I was just about to call you, I'm bringing you my manuscript tomorrow but I'll be gone for a while after that on personal business," Rin said happily.

"Hn," was his answer though she knew he wasn't being rude or irritated or annoyed about this matter she sensed some disappointment from him. She just smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said. She could all but feel him lift a brow at her. "You do know saying be safe or have a good trip is customary right about now, right?"

"Hn," was his answer and she laughed.

"I'll miss you too," she teased.

"I never said I'd miss you human," Sesshomaru informed her coldly.

"Oh right, sorry my lord but I'll miss you since you are someone I consider a friend," Rin informed him as she fingered the file and read the names Rei was affiliating with before she dissappeared.

"Tomorrow, the café, seven o'clock." She just smiled at his cold tone.

"You know you are the warmest person I know. I'll see you tomorrow then," Rin hung up as she frowned at the file.

"What were you doing Rei?" Rin whispered.

* * *

**Alright the updates list!  
**

**Monday- Trying Not to Murder Him, I have finally found an ending which not only fits but I like so I'll be posting it finally!**

**Tuesday- Nothing but this**

**Wednesday- Because I Love You**

**Thursday- 36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**Friday- I'm taking Friday off of everything because I have plans for Friday!**

**Saturday- Hopefully I'll be posting a new story, fingers crossed nothing blows up in my face or throws my week into hell**

**As always this shall be updated daily for this is the daily piece!**

**Sorry about not posting this last night, I came home from work then went to the movies instead of writing. It was a lot of fun too so I don't feel that bad about missing the update.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I Do Not Own Inuyasha  
_**

**Chapter 13**

"Rin! Seriously! Your wardrobe needs to be updated!" Kagome argued as she fingered Rin's packed suitcase.

Rin just resisted rolling her eyes as she packed, her flight was at ten, she had a seven o'clock meeting with Sesshomaru and had to be at the airport by eight. She was packing at five in the morning to ensure she didn't forget anything, but having Kagome here to poke through the things she was packing for her business trip was irritating Rin. This was a work trip, and a work trip did not mean she'd be in office meetings, it meant a very real possibility of her getting into messy situations, being shot at, chased, hunted, stabbed, attacked, mugged, jumped, kidnapped, or beaten. But she didn't really mind, still it irritated her that Kagome, Sango and Soten were here to check on what she was packing for her trip.

"I'm going out of country on work! Not office meetings, and it's none of your business what I'm packing because none of you know what I'll be doing!" Rin argued as she pulled out a silk gown, she'd need that.

"What kind of business are you going on?" Sango asked.

"None of your business," Rin said coldly. True she tolerated her friends' wives for the most part but there were certain things Rin never told them as she pulled out her safe box to put in her suitcase. The nice thing about private jets, she mused internally as she also pulled out her old contacts. She'd been needing them, again.

"Why don't they talk about what you do for a living other than writing and waitressing?" Soten asked as she too looked through Rin's things.

"Because it's none of your business as to what I do," Rin said. "We tell you about Zaizen because you're all likely to find out either way, and I am a waitress, anything else about me is unimportant to you now leave my stuff alone! I know what I'm packing for," Rin snapped at Kagome who was picking up the lock box. Kagome put the box back but not before glaring at Rin, Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Alright ladies, if you'll excuse me I have a seven o'clock meeting before I have to head to the airport," Rin said coldly as she shouldered her backpack then zipped up her suitcase. Slipping her keys into her pocket she herded the women out of her apartment before locking up then hauling her stuff after her as she walked to the street.

This could be her last day alive in the normal world and when she walked onto the street all she wanted was to turn around and go home. But as she carried her bags with her down to the café she couldn't find it in her to regret a single moment of her past life or this wonderful normal life her friends had bought her. But something in her whispered this would be her last time here or in the wonderful normal life, after this she'd never be the same again. She knew it for it was obvious this trip would be different from all her past trips. Funny how she knew this and she hadn't even started on her journey to find Rei Sato, Rin just shook her head. Some things she guessed you just knew.

After this trip she knew she'd never be the same, and she hadn't even started the trip.

"Sorry I'm a little late, but I had some hovering mother hens." Rin fell into her seat across from Sesshomaru.

"Hn," he nudged her coffee to her, Rin smiled as she accepted it before handing him the USB drive she stored all of her works on.

"This is for you, there's six completed unpublished works of Zaizen there."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her then.

"Well I'm leaving, on a business trip, and I don't know how long I'll be gone or when I'll get back. Thought to leave you somethings to remember me by and six works of Zaizen will last you six years, at the most so I figured it was enough," Rin shrugged as she sipped her coffee. Sesshomaru said nothing as he assessed her, Rin just smiled at him as she sipped her coffee. So what if she was leaving, just because Rin was gone didn't mean Zaizen had to be gone too.

"And just how long are you going to be gone?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Dunno, I'll be certain to tell you when I get back," Rin promised as she picked up her bags then. She was about to leave when she stopped, turning around she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"I'll miss you," she informed him honestly, kissed his cheek then turned to walk off. If she walked off to the edge of the darkness she didn't care, she had a few hunches as to what had happened to Rei Sato and if Rin was right about this then she was walking back. She had had never wanted to walk back to that world but she would if she was right, and when she walked back into the dark world she had escaped she was bringing hell with her.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted up the USB drive he had then looked at the girl who walked away from him without looking back. Ah hell! He internally groaned knowing what he was about to do and hating himself for it as he walked after the girl.

"Rin," she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"I'm coming with you," he said seriously and she frowned at him.

"I'll be fine all by myself, I always am," she said softly. He knew she was letting him off the hook but he had bad feeling about this, if he let her walk away now he wasn't likely to see her again. The thought didn't sit well with him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he walked with her.

"You don't need to come with me, I'll be fine."

"Hn," he was going with her. She'd just have to accept that as a fact.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin groaned out, he just glared in retaliation as they walked down the street. "Fine but don't blame me if you land in way over your head!" she snapped at him.

"Hn," he replied. This human was ridiculous to think her problems could overwhelm him.

* * *

**I'm posting Trying Not to Murder Him today!  
**

**My updates haven't changed!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 14**

Rin sat in a hotel with an inu daiyōkai trying to figure out a way to ditch him, because he was sitting across from her at the coffee table. She didn't get why he was here, nothing her mind could conjure up as an explanation could possibly explain why she was having a stare off with her unwanted guest who had gotten her a beautiful suite while she was to be here for business.

"You don't have to be here," Rin informed him as she tried to think of a way to keep him out of her business while she attended to it.

"Hn," was his answer as he stared at her.

"Alright, the first one of us to look away gets their way. If I look away you can stay if you look away then you leave," Rin said, he smirked then.

"Fine human," Sesshomaru said coldly as she tried not to be captivated by his golden eyes as she tried to focus on not looking away. Though something in her wanted to, she wanted to look away though, she really wanted to. But she had to hold his golden gaze, something in her whispered she was playing with fire here and if she didn't look away soon there'd be consequences. Still, she had to hold his gaze, Rin held onto his gaze as they sat there glaring at one another.

She blinked and moved her gaze away from him then.

"Damn it," she grumbled as she slouched back in her chair.

"Human's should know alphas always win," Sesshomaru warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're worse than Inuyasha with the alpha talk," Rin grumbled as she stalked over to her bag and pulled out her lockbox. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her.

"What? I have things I needed, a girl's gotta have her accessories," Rin mused darkly as she came back to her seat.

"Rin?" he asked as she unlocked the box. Deftly her fingers lifted the gun out of the box.

"See, Sesshomaru, I didn't grow up in the beautiful world you and Inuyasha did," Rin said coldly at his curious looks as she dismantled her gun then to clean it. Sesshomaru just watched her as she did this task, a task her fingers knew better than any other task, better than typing or playing piano or even seduction. This mundane task was what she knew best. Reassembling the gun she smiled as it all fell into working order again.

"Alright, we need to get ready for that party if you're so hell bent on sticking around then I'm going to get us a second invitation." She pulled out her computer as she looked it over then sighed, she had hoped to only do this one as her fingers settled on the keys then her mind began working as she worked on getting another invitation.

Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder but she ignored him as she worked on hacking to get what she wanted. Ignoring him as she worked she managed to slip his name onto the guest list then, Sesshomaru looked blankly at her then.

"I could've just used my name," Sesshomaru growled in her ear. Rin jumped then.

"Oh no you couldn't have! I am flying under the radar, speaking of under the radar you are in need of a major make over and possible appearance charm," Rin grumbled as she stepped back to study him. He was in luck she knew a woman who had enough spiritual power to conceal his looks with a simple charm. She studied him, either way she'd need to cut his beautiful hair; much to her disappointment but after that a simple charm would conceal his marks. Masking his aura wouldn't be possible, but if his appearance and scent were disguised then most humans would just assume he was powerful.

"Alright, you stay here, I'm going out and don't think about following me because I will know," Rin warned coldly as she walked out of the hotel. She slipped the gun into the band of her pants, then pulled her hoodie over it as she walked down the street. Looking at the street Rin walked down half-forgotten routes as she walked through the city. Sesshomaru was still in the room where he should be as she walked to the shop where her old associate worked still. Rin smirked as she walked through the battered door of the Clairvoyant Hitomiko.

"Welcome! How would you like your future clarified?" a girl asked happily, Rin frowned.

"Recruiting the grifts a little young aren't you Hitomiko?" Rin asked, the beautiful woman walked out of the back room then. A teasing smile pulled her lips.

"Ah Rin! It's alright Boten, she's an old friend, stand up in the front. Rin, it's been too long! Let's talk in back," Hitomiko guided Rin in the back room where Rin knew her to do her real business.

"Shop looks good," Rin said absently as she looked around herself.

"So what is the occasion this time Rin? A demon charm to fake being a yōkai again or an invisiblity charm to disappear from them again?"

"Niether for me, I'm hoping they come after me, but I need an alteration charm for an inu daiyōkai so he looks human," Rin said as she stood in the back room.

"Oh, I thought you worked alone?" Hitomiko said.

"Believe me, I do but he's stubborn about this for some reason."

"Mmm," Hitomiko bit her lip as she mulled this over in her mind. "The charm won't be cheap."

"You know me, Hitomiko, when has money ever been a problem?" Rin asked darkly.

"You're right, but I need clean money this time, none of the stuff you stole from the Onigumos," Hitomiko said firmly.

"All I got is clean money now, and I need the charm by tonight, deliver it here and I'll leave payment at the desk," Rin said.

"Oh, fancier place now."

"They gave it a face lift I guess and my unwanted partner insists on paying for our hotel." Rin said.

"Who's name should I leave this too?"

"Miyako Yamato," Rin said.

"Mmm, they'll know you're coming Rin," Hitomiko said as she began work.

"I hope they do," Rin said as she left the shop. One less thing for her to worry now, as she walked to continue the rest of her shopping trip.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of updates for Trying Not to Murder Him but something's come up! I'm off to work now!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 15**

"No," he repeated, Rin lifted her brow at him.

"You were the one who wanted to stick around, you were the one who insisted on being my partner in crime, I was fine with running into danger with guns a blazing. And now you don't like this?" Rin snipped the scissors in the air to emphasis what she wanted from him. The long hair had to go, it was too obvious that he was a daiyōkai and even with her concealment charm Hitomiko had dropped off it was too obvious! The hair had to go, Sesshomaru glared at her as his brilliant amber eyes glinted with hints of brown because of the concealment charm.

"No," he repeated.

"Sesshomaru, either I whack it off or we get whacked, understand?" Rin snarled then he grabbed her wrist.

"Fine, but you are going to start explaining things," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fine, but you're not going to like what I have to say," Rin muttered as she sat him down in a chair.

"I was found at a fire house in the middle of a blizzard with one note which had my name on it, Rin. Naturally they put me in the system, I had a few good homes in the beginning, it's because of those good homes that I met my group of friends, good homes mean you go to good schools. Your brother and his friends took me under their wing, so to speak though they had no idea about my…extra activities. I was eight when they 'recruited' me," Rin began cutting his now black hair, it fell to the ground silver. "I traded places with a boy they wanted because the boy was being adopted, I was the first girl they had ever taken in.

"I was trained for the next eight years to be a weapon for them."

"Alright," Sesshomaru said coldly, Rin smirked.

"I was trained in fighting, shooting, and seduction, I also attended school as any normal child would because I needed to know how to blend into normal people, according to them. What they didn't know was I was making good friends in the outside world as they called it. Inuyasha, Shishinki, Hiten, Sota, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Koga, they all were good friends before I was taken into that world and they were good friends of mine after I was taken into that world. They actually smuggled me into their all boys high school, they were always careful though that one of them were my roommate, that I didn't attend Gym class and there was a special doctor on campus for me who knew I was a girl and wouldn't rat me out to the headmaster.

"But I still ran around being trained, running 'missions' as they liked to call what I did, and playing in the dark underworld of the world. I was a ghost, not even my owners knew what I was up to when I left to go to school and they didn't know who I was friends with.

"Inuyasha and Shippo though both found out what I was up to when I sneaked out of school one night. It's difficult to ditch a dog and a fox when they rely so heavily on their noses. They followed me, they saw what I did and when I was leaving one night after having gained the blackmail leverage my owners had demanded I get, they confronted me about it. I broke and told them, we'd been friends since we were like four and for years I had felt guilty about not telling them what I was up to or doing after I left school or walked home. They both wanted me out so they asked how to get me out of the life. The price was ten million, Inuyasha vowed to beg, steal, borrow, and cheat to get the money."

"Wait, the missing ten million?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her.

"Yeah, InuTaisho doesn't know what Inuyasha stole the ten million for but he's always guessed that it was for me, he's never forgiven me for 'corrupting' Inuyasha. The thing is, I never asked to be bought or out or freed from the life, I didn't like it but at the same time I never really minded it, it just was. Then we grew up, graduated from college and started having lives again. Shippo opened a detective agency, I could never go to be a cop, I erased myself from the world when I was eighteen but he wondered if I would use my old skills for his business. I didn't mind, I sort of missed the danger I could get into but it was all to be under wraps, I was an off the books investigator for Shippo. I am an on the books waitress though. Overall I don't think my life turned out half bad! I could be blackmailing diplomats or assassinating all who opposed the Onigumos so I think I landed in a good spot."

"Hn," was hi answer and Rin smiled as she finished his hair cut.

"There, long enough you can pull it back but short enough to be considered human," Rin said cheerfully. Sesshomaru just shook his head in a rather doggish way which made her giggle before he stood up.

"You need to get ready," he informed her.

"That's easy," she said as she started walking away from him to her room while stripping. She walked around the door then pulled out the beautiful red silk cheongsam for this party. Pulling it on gently Rin then brushed her hair, pulled it up in a beautiful style, slid her dragon comb in then slashed her lips with red lipstick only to then paint her eyes so her plain brown eyes were entrancing. Being a girl was far too much work. Rin picked up her gun and thigh holster before slipping it on, picking up her shoes she walked out to Sesshomaru who lifted a brow at her.

"Rin," he said coldly.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a party! Let's go, Tsuneo Higurashi!" Rin dragged her companion along with her.

* * *

Sesshomaru just tried to remember he was here because the foolish human happened to entertain him, and she did not look breathtaking in that dress. He just stared at the girl then. Ah hell! Rin just smiled up at him then.

* * *

**Updates are on hold at the moment, I have a few problems to take care of before I start seriously writing again. Sorry! **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 16**

"Miyako Yamato?" Sesshomaru lifted his brow at her.

"The name the Onigumos gave me for missions," she explained as they walked into the center of the party. She had gotten in the door using her old identity as Miyako Yamato since it was the name this world she was walking into knew her as.

"Tsueno Higurashi?" he asked.

"Means nothing, it was the name on the identity papers I bought for you, Myoga is a real stickler with his prices," Rin mused as she walked with Sesshomaru. They knew she was here, the news that Miyako was back would reach the Onigumos like wild fire, there was no way she'd last this night without running into at least one of them.

"I guess you've caught onto the fact I'm not exactly normal," Rin guessed as she snatched a flute of alcohol. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked with her.

"Just so you know this me is all a real me, and the me you met who writes as Zaizen and babysits and coaches t-ball is also the real me. I'm just complicated, and I've always been complicated," Rin sighed. She knew it was a lot for a normal person to take in but with how Sesshomaru was absorbing the information she wasn't certain how he was taking it. Why couldn't he be more like Inuyasha and be expressive? Then again Inuyasha was just a tad too expressive, on second thought Rin would rather keep Sesshomaru the way he was rather than deal with another loud, intrusive, and abrassive guy. Sesshomaru was just fine.

"Miyako!" she turned, plastered on her best fake smile as she looked at The Boar. He was a major head in the smuggling comunitee and if anyone knew where Rei Sato had gone then he would, after all he handled all the books for his smuggling operation. All she'd need to do was either steal or seduce the information she needed from him. Preferably the first rather than the latter.

"Isn't this a surprise! I thought you were retired, hadn't heard about Yoru for a while."

"I'm not retired, I've been out working. You know me, a workaholic!" she teased, Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her. "Where are my manners? Chokyūkai meet my associate Tsueno Higurashi, I met him on my last job and he just won't leave me alone."

"Uh-huh, well how could he resist such a beautiful woman?" Chokyūkai asked with a smile revealing his tusks.

"It's all about the lighting!" Rin squeaked as she stepped out of Chokyūkai's grasp to latch onto Sesshomaru again.

"Do the Onigumos know you're here my dear?" Chokyūkai asked.

"No but I'm certain they will by the end of the night, now if you will excuse me; my date and I are going to mingle!" Rin all but dragged Sesshomaru after her. Perhaps he did have his uses, he had been a good shield against Chokyūkai who was a pig; both figuratively and literally.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's in charge of the largest smuggling ring in this area, I need his books if I'm to find out what happened to Rei and since I don't particularly feel like seducing a pig tonight we're going to have to steal them," Rin said coldly. Sesshomaru swung her around in the center of the room, she stiffened when he held her but then relaxed when she heard the music playing.

"The Onigumos?" he asked as he lead her around the dance floor.

"The Onigumos are the largest crime family in the Northern Hemispher, their operations lay all throughout Europe, North America, and Asia, they also having minor dealing with many countries in South America. They're dangerous incestuous lot who are known for many sophisticated assassinations, elite assassin training, and high profile kidnappings."

"And you were?" he asked, he lifted a brow at her.

"I was their prize, their best pupil, and their secret weapon. I never killed anyone though, they like to wait until you're legal to do that because if you're caught to young they still want to get you after your short time in juvie or something. They trained me with their son Hakudoshi, and betrothed me to Magatsuhi, but since I was bought by Inuyasha all of those plans they had for me were severed when I changed ownership." Rin stared at Sesshomaru chest since she couldn't look him in the eye, the shame she felt from explaining this was overwhelming.

"Hn," was his response, she dared to peek up at him to see nothing. His blank façade was still in play to her relief.

"They called me Yuro, night, and still do. The odd jobs I do for Shippo, Inuyasha, and them usually lead me back here so Yuro is the codename I use still. It's befitting and tuanting to the Onigumos so I don't really mind using it when I'm here but they never knew Rin so I can always return home as Rin." She had had many names in her twenty-six years alive, she had had many lives in her twenty-six years but overall she had remained Rin. The original name she had been found with.

"What's your plan human?" Sesshomaru asked as they danced.

"Dunno, I usually just wing it!" she smiled up at him as he frown at her.

"Wing it?"

"If I make plans Magatsuhi has a nasty habit of figuring them out and then ripping them to shreds. That and if you wing they can't guess what you're up to!" Rin liked improvising, it made life so much easier. At least for her it did, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Alright human, we'll wing it." Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled then as they gluided across the floor. Her eyes glanced to Chokyūkai, she needed to get her hands on his books. That wasn't going to be easy. But she had no doubt that by having Sesshomaru here it'd be easier. Though Rin never had the advantage of having yōkai abilities she knew they could be useful when they were chanelled into certain tasks in her world.

Perhaps Sesshomaru coming along wasn't such a bad thing.

Besides, he was great company for her as his hand rested on the small of her back as he lead her through the dance. His eyes were lit with mischief as he lead her around. Rin smirked.

This could be interesting…

* * *

**Rin and Sesshomaru's code names:**

**Miyako- female; means 'beautiful night child'**

**Tsueno- male; means 'consistent hero'**

* * *

**Sorry about the delays in the daily piece but I had a few problems which required my attention since they were a big F-ing deal! I really hate people and their dramas, why can't they just learn to leave other people out of it!? On top of that _I DON'T CARE!_ I really hate that people think I should care about their problems and end up dragging me into their problems. Just leave me alone people!  
**

**Anyways that's my rant.**

**The updates are totally happening today and tomorrow.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be finished; I've set today and tomorrow for writing so I shall be finishing it!**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Counting will be receiving a chapter!**

**-Because I Love You might be getting two chapters, one for sure but possibly two depend on Trying Not to Murder Him and how that's going.**

**-This will be updated daily again since I now have the time again, and if anyone else drags their menial problems into my life they are getting my boot up their ass because I'm done with people messing with my writing! It pisses me off when people think my writing isn't important when it's important to me and also my outlet for staying out of trouble.**

**-Trying Not to Neuter Him will be up Friday, I'm working on writing up the first five chapters so I can post them together.**

**-There might be another one shot this week, there might not it'll all depend on my personal works and how those are going. And lately those have been going pretty well! So happy because of that ! (= =)**

**Anyways those are the updates! And come May after I have finished this the next daily piece is to be Rain for Tears! The first five chapters of that have been posted already if you're curious to see it.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry whilst I go about writing my stuff! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 17**

_Eighteen Years Earlier…_

"Why do you cry Hojo?" Rin asked as she skipped up to her friend. The boy just howled as if she had stabbed him and she knelt down to the ten year old. She was only eight so she wasn't certain if she could help him with his big kid problems but she couldn't just leave her friend alone.

"It's horrible Rin! They want to adopt me but I'm being sold to the Onigumos!" Hojo sobbed out and Rin bit her lips. She knew the Onigumos, it was hard not to when they ran the neighborhood. They were the meanest, scariest bunch of yōkai ever! To her they were really scary, she completely understood why Hojo was crying.

"Don't worry Hojo! You get adopted and I'll go with the Onigumos!" Rin declared bravely, she was scared. She was terrified. Hakudoshi and Magatsuhi were the meanest boys at school and that didn't count their older brothers! But her friend deserved happiness and Kami knew Rin was tougher than Hojo. Besides, unlike Hojo she had friends! She had Inuyasha, Shippo, Sota, Shishinki, Kohaku, Hiten, Miroku, and Koga, Hojo only had her and even then that wouldn't be for long. On top of that Hojo was a big cry baby, slightly clueless and even made his PB&amp;J sandwiches without strawberry jam so Hakudoshi didn't have an allergy attack because of his strawberry allergy. Hojo wouldn't stand a chance with the Onigumos.

"No Rin! I can't let you do that!"

"It'll be fine Hojo! I'll be fine, you won't," Rin pointed out. The ten year old burst into tears again as he hugged her. Rin just tolerated this.

Two weeks later she walked into Onigumo Manor to become their 'ward', though that term was used in the loosest of terms. After she became their property she was trained nightly, she was expected to be the best since she was the youngest and only female they had ever trained. But the nights were all they got from her, her days were spent being as normal as she possibly could. Going to school, playing sports, music practice and homework because after nine o'clock she belonged to the Onigumos for some of the most brutal training ever! Her vacations were theirs', all her summer holidays, school breaks, and weekends belonged to them and she was often taught other skills than just fighting. Before long she was their star, their prize, and when she turned eighteen she'd be their secret weapon.

But now she was under different ownership, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, Shishinki, Sota and Hiten all owned her and because of that she was free. Now though she wasn't free as she worked with Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Rin sat in the hotel looking at the books Sesshomaru had dropped on the coffee table in shock. They were even the right books! It was astonishing to her as she had been working on her surveillance of Chokyūkai's offices before the Onigumos caught onto what she was doing.

"It was easier my way and you said we were improvising," Sesshomaru said coldly as he sat down across from her. Rin smiled then, so the dog had his uses, she liked this. The last time she had worked with someone it had been Kohaku and he was utterly useless, she had taken four bullets for him, three stabbings, and even a frickin' nail from a nail gun for him! She hated working with others but she was liking Sesshomaru. She was liking Sesshomaru very much, he was just as good and possibly better than she at her own little game here.

"These are the right books, did you just grab all the books there?" Rin asked.

"You said he wrote it down rather than imputing it into the computer," Sesshomaru shrugged. Rin just opened the book as she read over the 'transactions' as they were labeled. She tried to concentrate though that seemed elusive and difficult for her at the moment.

"These can't be hacked and if he were to burn them then they'd be and stay gone," Rin explained as she read over the ledger. Chokyūkai had been a very bad pig, but his business seemed to be booming; both figuratively and literally. Rin peeked up at Sesshomaru since she felt him watching her, he had taken of the concealment charm and his eyes were back to being brilliant amber. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Hn?" he blinked at her.

"You're looking at me and it's making me self-conscious stop it! I can't focus when you do that!" she snapped.

He merely lifted a brow at her.

"You are so not helping me and my concentration anymore," Rin grumbled as she slouched in her chair and tried to hide behind the book as she tried to focus on what she was reading. Though it would help if she flipped it around to read it the right way up. Trying to read something upside down was not an easy task and the way Sesshomaru was continually watching her was not making it easier.

"Seriously! Go take a walk or something!" Rin snapped finally feeling too nervous to focus on her task with him staring at her so intently. Never had she been looked at like she was prey, it was making her nervous. Sesshomaru's lips curled into a slightly feral smile then as he came over to her, picked up his concealment charm then bent over her shoulder.

"You have an hour, human," he whispered in her ear before he left. Rin just sighed, she was going to need that hour just to settle her pounding heart. Seriously! She was working here so what the hell was going on!? It wasn't supposed to be this way, hell she wasn't supposed to be this way or capable of feeling this. True she wrote about it all the time but that writing and her girl side taking over. It was the only time her femenine side emerged; well other than for her work and then it felt weird.

Only when she wrote did she have a girly side with girly fantasies. So why did she feel this way!? She and Sesshomaru were nothing more than friends! And at the moment coworkers of sorts, but still there was nothing heated here. They were nothing more! Then why did she feel so bothered by it?

Shaking her head she went about working before Sesshomaru returned to ruin her concentration.

* * *

**I have updates coming today, Because I Love You will be recieving a chapter, maybe two depending on how I'm feeling, and This shall be recieving another chapter too today because I missed yesterday. But I have a good reason for that, and it wasn't Trying Not to Murder Him's fault, it was more of my temper. But that's yesterday's problem and today I'm relaxing and writing!**

**Oh and George says hi too! Yesterday my worst enemy (George) felt like my only friend as I would've thrown him out the window if he had acted up. Not once did he eat it or glitch or freak out yesterday. At least some good came of yesterday aside from finishing Trying Not to Murder Him.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 18**

If Rin was right then Rei had never left the country, she had been taken to a lab for some group called the Band of Seven, to her it sounded like a lunatics' club. Perhaps she could join, but as she read over Chokyūkai's books she made a few interesting notes of her own; made a mental note to come back for a few things later when she wasn't working for Shippo or them and had the personal time to steal a few things from the Onigumos. Mostly to piss them off but also because the three things she wanted were three things not supposed to be sold to anyone or smuggled around the world.

"Rin," she looked up and blinked as she watched Sesshomaru's black; human; disguise disappear as he took of the ring. Damn, it'd been an hour. On the bright side she was relatively certain she knew where Rei was so at least she had gotten some work accomplished while Sesshomaru had been out. Though she doubted he had gone very far.

"I think Rei Sato is being held at the General Hospital, according to Chokyūkai's records he sold her to a Dr. Suikotsu of the Band of Seven. From what I've gathered Dr. Suikotsu is the leading doctor in stem cell and genetic research, he believes he's able to grow a person from stem cells. He's been researching this for thirty years, he's very famous for having found a way to 'grow' organs from stem cells. I don't get half the jibberish here but I'm a writer not a doctor. What I'm getting as the gist of this is that Dr. Suikotsu is trying to clone humans, play with genetics and create perfect beings."

"My family donates to his research. He cured Izayoi," Sesshomaru said coldly as he leaned over her shoulder to read the open laptop.

"Yeah, well to me this is all science fiction," Rin grumbled.

"Yet being an assassin is reality?"

"It's my reality!" Rin snapped back, besides she wasn't an assassin. She'd have had to kill someone to be an assassin. At best she was a sophisticated thief with dangerous training in her past.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he began toying with a strand of her black hair, she didn't think he knew he was doing it as he read over her shoulder.

"I'd say let's go visit him but there's one problem, I know Bankotsu, he was one of the trainees in my lessons with the Onigumos. He was a few years ahead of me but I did have to train with him on occasion. I also happen to know his lover Jakotsu." Rin pointed to the center man of the photo of the Band of Seven and sighed internally. Bankotsu was smiling as he had his arm slung around the he-she lover of his.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Jakotsu is a 'rival's' product. The Onigumos create the best assassins in the world for sale but this fool called Kuranosuke Takeda created a few assassins of his own. They were brutal killers and ultimately rejected because their kills were so obvious and gory. He created monsters, Jakotsu was one of those monsters," Rin explained. She wasn't too fond of the idea of running into Jakotsu or Bankotsu again. The last time hadn't been too pretty for her.

Absently she rubbed her shoulder in a phantom pain. Bastards.

"Rin," Sesshomaru was looking down at her.

"I'm fine, I'm just not too thrilled about this newest development." Rin was not fond of this at all and what she was reading about Dr. Suikotsu made her think of Frankenstein rather than science. Cloning, manipulating genetics, and esentially throwing something together was terrifying to her, this was like a sci-fi movie nightmare coming to life if you asked her.

"Why would they need Rei? See that's the piece that doesn't fit here, I believe Chokyūkai's records for he wouldn't fake his own records but this just doesn't make sense. Twenty-eight year old Rei Sato has no medical ties or financial ties to the Band of Seven I can find. There's no social ties because as far as I've been able to ascertain so far from her social life she didn't run in these circles. And she is litterally as clean as a whistle. There are no criminal ties, no hidden bank accounts, nothing of obvious evil or bad intentions. She's just normal." Rin looked at Rei's picture again. She was just normal, something Rin enjoyed but wasn't.

Sesshomaru picked up the picture of Rei.

"Is this you?" he asked.

"No, that's Rei Sato," Rin said.

"Perhaps they were not after Rei but rather you, you two look identical," Sesshomaru said coldly as he handed her the photo. Rin's eyes widened then.

"_**Oh fuck me!**_" Rin groaned as she fell back then. That would actually make a lot more sense! She was a target, after all she was a thief, a highly skilled assassin if she should choose to kill ever, and a good 'operative' as the Onigumos' had put it on numerous occassions. Over the past sixteen years of her life she had gone about pissing off many high power people who'd happily see her dead or gone or crucified so long as she was no longer a nuisence. The problem was no one knew about Rin, she had earased Rin from the face of the planet. The Onigumos had named her Miyako Yamato, and nicknamed her Yuro. It would make more sense to come after her than Rei because she was the actual threat.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"This is about me isn't it?" Rin sighed.

"Hn," was his answer.

"You know you are just so full of answers it's irritating at points. Let's go save Rei and then I've gotta find what idiot asshole is after me," Rin grumbled. This could be fun or it could be hell. She was inclined to think the latter rather than the first, if this was fun she'd need to go get her head checked out by a shrink. Kohaku probably had the number for a shrink. This was a mess!

* * *

**Another Chapter of this, perhaps another one tonight since I fell asleep yesterday instead of writing. But hey it was my day off! I'll update 36 Weeks &amp; Counting on my next day off, I just don't have enough to write it on my work days. **

**Friday Hopefully I'll be posting the first five chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him, the first two will definately be posted but I'm aiming for five.**

**I'm going to start trying to update Because I Love You and 36 Weeks &amp; Counting weekly again, I like the stories but I actually need to take the time to write them up.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 19**

"Rin?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her.

"What!? The quickest way into the hospital is dressed as a nurse," Rin argued as she straightened the uniform she had swiped from a nurse she had watched who was the same height, around the same age, and same size as she. Rin wiggled her hips as she struggled with the uniform, why did she have to have a set of hips and this girl didn't? True Rin wasn't exactly the biggest girl, she didn't have large breasts (Thank Kami or else there could be some problems for her then!), she didn't have curves that could make men drool (which was probably for the best), she didn't have anything distinct about her; which really was for the best. She was pretty but forgettable, attractive enough to ensnare men but also invisible enough to slip away from them, and she was able to be a chameleon. Which she liked for it made her life so much easier.

But aside from mile long legs she had a set of hips!

Rin frown as she again tugged the clingy uniform down, Sesshomaru was watching her intently and it was making her think about walking back to her room and pulling on sweats again. Though she doubted it would be much better. He wasn't wearing the concealment charm so his gaze was smoldering. Rin walked over to the coffee table, attempted to ignore Sesshomaru though that was a difficult task when he was watching her like a predator watches prey, checked her gun then pulled on her thigh holster again trying her best to conceal the weapon on her person.

"This is a bad idea Rin," Sesshomaru said firmly, she rolled her eyes as she began pulling her hair up in the style the nurses wore theirs' in. She looked at the ID badge she had swiped and tried to copy the do but her messy bangs were as always incorrigible.

"The bad ideas are always the most fun to act on," Rin chimed in happily fully believing it. There was no need to fight temptation when it was there for fun. If she chose to play with fire then so be, she only had herself to blame for being burned in the end. Besides life was far too short to live it as a saint, it wasn't meant to be lived as if one was striving for sainthood. On top of that there was her life's philosophy here too, why be good when being bad was so much more interesting!?

"Rin," he scolded.

"Sesshomaru," she scoffed as she painted her lips a pretty shade of pink and added a bit of blush to her naturally pale skin. "I'll be fine, besides you got me the books and now it's my turn for this. And you'll be nearby if I need assistance. Everything will be fine," she absently kissed his brow as she walked out of the room with what she needed.

About half way to the hospital she felt her mind freeze.

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THE MATTER WITH HER!?**_

_**SHE HAD JUST KISSED SESSHOMARU ON THE BROW!**_

Rin definitely needed the name of that head shrink once she got home. Sighing she walked on to her target, now was not to think about some stupid impulsive almost habitual kiss she had given him. Seriously why was it so easy to be around him!? Most of the time she was around her friends she was on guard protecting them, protecting the innocent and the light she loved being surrounded by. But never had she let down her guard with any of them the way she was with Sesshomaru. She never seemed to be on guard with him, hell yesterday she had walked out in her sleep-t and black lacy panties while he was in the hotel suite kitchen eating his breakfast and hadn't thought twice about talking with him before walking away to strip her shirt off. Gods was she an idiot!

Oh well…

Rin didn't believe in romance, though she wrote it so well she didn't believe in true love and that nonsense. She was just a tad too cynical about the world to believe in love though she knew her friends were cherished by their wives. But still, Sesshomaru was different to her somehow, and it had little to do with her letting her guard down with him whilst in the mist of this dangerous game but rather to do with how safe he made her feel. No one had made her feel safe, true her friends made her feel protected but never safe.

Rin just shoved those thoughts out of her mind and walked into the hospital with a cluster of nurses so she looked like she belonged. No one looked twice at her, she dropped her untouched coffee in a trash can before she pulled off the sunglasses and pulled on her thick rimmed, nerdy glasses then walked out of the locker area to find the subbasement. If Rei was here she would not be on the books, Rin knew that below this hospital there was another; less legitimate hospital operating here. She had been known to use it a time or two, like the time she had been thrown out of a window for Inuyasha or electrocuted for Hiten or that other time she had flown off a bridge to save Shishinki's sorry ass. Yeah, good times…not.

Pulling her gun she checked it again as she rode down the elevator then took off the safety before she continued down to B3, where the underground hospital should be. The elevator dinged, Rin walked out with her gun at her side, she was ready for whatever fight she would be getting.

"Hello, Miyako, it has been a long time." Her eyes stared at the figure of Bankotsu who smiled maliceleslly at her.

"Where is Rei Sato?" Rin asked coldly as she kept her senses alert for Jakotsu who should be coming soon, he loved being sneaky.

"Hello, it's been what twenty-six years. Though you had a different name then," her eyes zeroed in onto the newcomer.

"Dr. Suikotsu," she replied tartly.

"Welcome home," she stiffened before she was grabbed from behind.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for the delay, but shit happens and that's all I have to say on the matter. Come Monday I shall have an update for 36 Weeks &amp; Counting! And tomorrow I'll post Trying Not to Neuter it, provided I do not fall asleep after work which is possible with how tired I've been lately, strangely it isn't any of my stuff keeping me up but rather my over active imagination: HAVE TO WRITE! I swear I'm glued to my original story at the moment, it's amazing I even remembered to write this up!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry while I enjoy my writing time! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 20**

The hood was yanked off her head as she was revealed into a huge, sparse, white, clinical room. Her eyes looked up to the tubes filled with liquid where babies were floating, at various stages of development and felt her face flinch in horror at the sight around her. Looking around she looked right at Rei Sato who was strapped to a chair her eyes were wide with horror.

"Good to see you again Miyako," she smiled at Jakotsu's sadistic smile as he played with his blade.

"It's been a long time, Jakotsu, how'd your thigh heal up?" Rin said coldly.

"As well as your shoulder," Jakotsu snapped at her.

"So you are called Miyako Yamato now," she looked at Dr. Suikotsu. "Or Yuro, according to Bankotsu you are the best at what you do. I find that hard to believe since we took you so easily."

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," Rin said smoothly as she pulled the key she had palmed from one of her captors between her fingers to work on her cuffs. "And how do you know me? I do not believe I have met you."

"Of course you have met me. After all I created you right here in this room." Rin frowned as her fingers nimbly set about unlocking her bindings.

"Let us say I believe you, why?" Rin asked. Curiosity was not something she possessed in a great quantity, but the few things which sparked her interest obtained her undivided attention. This was one of those things.

"I was commissioned to grow Rei Sato a new heart, easy, but she was just a wee newborn at the time and I had her umbilical cord. I did the imposible as I cloned and genetically improved her heart, her father was so grateful to have his baby living well and healthy. But he didn't ever ask for my research to be returned to him nor did he tell me to stop. I had just achieved the medically impossible, I had cloned and improved an organ then transplanted it into a dying baby; she's alive twenty-eight years later because of that heart. So I thought to myself let me continue, I can do better than just an organ so I created a fetus whom I called One, I accelerated her gestation period, she was born at three months but she was weak. My accelerating her gestation time had weakened her human body, she died two days after I had taken her from the Artifical Womb.

"But I had had success, she had lived, breathed, cried, I just needed to strengthen her little human body. I played with the genetics again, then I created Two, she was beautiful. Same gestation period of three months but she was stronger, she was smarter, she was perfect but she was flawed. See her face was disfigure early in life because my accelerating her gestation period accelerated her growth rate, she had adult teeth when she was four month old. She died when she caught the flu.

"But I was already growing you, Three, you were to be perfect. And it appears I was right, you would be the one perfect one. You were born three months after I created you and implanted you in a human womb of a woman called Enju, she was a lovely creature so eager for pregnancy. She had all but volunteered to carry you, but your accelerated gestation period destroyed her internal organs for her body could not adapt, you were born via C-section because Enju could barely move. Three days later you were gone, along with Enju who later turned up dead from internal bleeding. Now I am looking at my work and perfection and must admit meeting you really was worth waiting twenty-six years, I called you Kamiko; superior child."

"That's all so interesting but I'll be leaving now," Rin mused darkly as she clicked the lock on her shackles and felt them fall to the ground.

"And I'll be taking Rei Sato," Rin snarled as she lunged up into Dr. Suikotsu.

"Quick get her!" Bankotsu shouted, shots were fired as Rin ran to grab her gun off the table.

* * *

**Rin's birth name and meaning:  
**

**Kamiko: female; means 'superior child'**

* * *

**Yeah, it's shorter than usual but the next chapter will more than make up for that! But now I've got to go to work so I'll be leaving you with this! Come Monday I'll have updates for all of you starting with Trying Not to Neuter Him, then 36 Weeks &amp; Counting and finally Because I Love You!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru lifted the unconscious woman from Rin who stumbled slightly at having lost the weight. He lifted a brow at Rin who merely panted for breath as she leaned against the wall. Glancing back at the unconscious woman in his arms then at the bruised, bleeding, and slightly battered Rin he internally sighed.

"Hey, Tsueno. Why do you always looks so gorgeous?" Rin asked with a smile. Sesshomaru frowned. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Hn."

"Catch me," Rin slumped, he snagged her before she fell face first onto the ground.

"And this was why it was a bad idea human," he hissed as he shoved the unconscious woman into his car then picked Rin up to put her in the passenger's seat. There was a thunderous boom from the warehouse Rin had come out of and he sighed as he drove them away. Looking over at Rin he wondered just what his human had been up to. She was bleeding profoundly from a gash over her left eye, he pulled a cloth and pressed it against the wound. Humans were so fragile it was terrifying. Quickly he drove them back to the hotel. He smuggled the girl Rin had dragged along in first then he returned for Rin, he carried her to their room again.

He placed her in his room, for he had put the stranger in Rin's room after having removed all of Rin's things to his room. Putting his human on the bed he looked at her bleeding head, the wound appeared superficial, just bleeding like the devil. Rummaging through Rin's things he found something that looked like a little first aid kit then went about clumsily bandaging her up. She made this look so damn easy! Why the hell was it so hard!? Finishing he decided that was as good as it was going to get before he left her be, unconscious still. Just what had his human done? He wondered as he walked back to the living area of their suite. And who the hell was the other girl with his Rin? And why was he thinking of Rin as his?

Sesshomaru wore the annoying concealment charm as he sat down to read the news to wait for one of the two women to wake up to tell him what the hell was going on here and why they looked identical. True they weren't entirely identical but the similarities between the two of them was a little unsettling. At least his Rin smelled better, he had found himself partial to Rin's scent since he had met her and often times found himself following it before he could rethink his following the scent. Rin's natural scent was so intoxicating, enticing, and distracting he loved it. Rather like his enjoying the owner of the scent too, Sesshomaru did not enjoy many creatures' company and never had he enjoyed a human's company.

Rin was a first for him in this matter.

She was just so odd, happy, carefree, relaxed and oddly hyper vigilant; it was intriguing. He had always thought her intriguing, ever since Inuyasha's wedding when she had dragged him off for a dance. None had ever done that with him, dragged him into something. But Rin had, she had grabbed his hand fearlessly and lead him out for a nice dance. Even more surprising to him was how fun it was to dance with her, he didn't like being touched or forced to do things or around others or having his space invaded but for some reason Rin didn't bother him. It was quite the opposite really. Her being around him pleased him beyond reason, and logic for that matter. Having her around was soothing to him somehow, though why or how was truly beyond him.

His eyes flicked up when he saw the girl Rin had dragged out of the building with her. She was different from Rin, slightly taller, a little more feminine and not as dangerous. Even he could see this woman wouldn't know the business end of a knife it was pressed against her throat as she leaned on the door frame looked at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same as Rin's, but they weren't Rin's; even he could see they weren't Rin's though their color, shape, and size were the exact same as Rin's. The woman blinked at him, he just stared at her waiting for her to make the first move because Kami knew he wasn't!

"Who are you?"

"Tsueno Higurashi," he said coldly; using his name given to him by Rin.

"Uh-huh, where's Kamiko?" the girl asked as she limped out to sit across the way from him. Who was Kamiko? "You know the other woman who looks like me?"

"Miyako?" he guessed; he had a feeling Rin didn't want to use her real name for a reason. Then again he had been discovering a lot about Rin as of late and could completely understand her desire to remain invisible. On top of that she was Zaizen and if the world knew that then her privacy would be no more, even he realized that.

"Is that what she calls herself?"

"Hn."

"Alright, I'm Rei Sato," the woman introduced herself then with a slight smile.

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"He's never been much of a talker," he looked over at Rin who was leaning on the door frame. Quickly he got to his feet and scooped her up before she could fall flat on her face, she looked so pale and fragile, as if she'd shatter at the slightest touch. He didn't like it. Rin was supposed to be vibrant, alive, and smiling; even when she was leaping into trouble she was supposed to be strong. But now she looked like a fragile human. He did not like this at all. Setting Rin in the chair he was about to pull away when she smiled at him. "Stay, Tsueno. I think you should hear what we're about to discuss."

"Hn," he said as he sat beside Rin.

"Hello Rei," Rin greeted with a slight smile.

"What's your real name?" Rei asked sharply.

"I have had many names, Miyako, Yuro, and many others. For now you may call me Kamiko, it was the name I was given at my creation," Rin said. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her, she mouthed later and he nodded slightly.

"Kamiko," Rei said as if she were testing the name.

"Now, Rei, would you like to explain what you were doing getting involved with the Band of Seven?"

"I was looking for you."

* * *

_**Mwuahahahahaha! So many twists to come! **_

**I'm enjoying this one, it's going to get a little sporty! Anyways I'll have updates for my stories come Monday and Tuesday this week, I'm also having some major break throughs in my original works so those are flowing again! Oh Such Happy Days!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 22**

"Me?" Rin looked blankly at Rei Sato.

"Yes you, I have been looking for you because I found out I was cloned." Rei looked so sad and Rin didn't know why. She wasn't the clone-e! Rin was, now she had learned she wasn't even conceived or loved but rather created and hidden.

"How'd you find out?"

"I was thirteen when I read my medical records, I read that I had a heart transplant and wished to know the origin. I talked with Dr. Suikotsu since he had done the surgery, honestly I had wanted to be a doctor at the time which was why I was curious about my heart. He told me he had grown me a heart and why would it matter where he had gotten it? My father hadn't questioned the heart, so why should I? I had left the matter but the phrasing always bothered me. I was in medical school when I brought it up with my professor, he told me that hypothetically we could grow organs, Dr. Suikotsu had even gone so far as to claim we could grow people.

"I didn't think about it too much as I went through college, I changed my majors to be a reporter. I graduated, was hired for a medical journal, and again I didn't think too hard about this 'growing of organs'. Last year I read something from Dr. Suikotsu again, he was talking about genetic manipulation and then it occurred to me. The article talked about someone he grew who was genetically manipulated to his liking. I went poking around Dr. Suikotsu again and what I found was terrifying.

"The research, the finances, and the location. I went poking around his warehouse and you saw all those babies, and he caught me. He talked about how he had only managed to get three to live outside the womb. He talked about how he had lost the last one, she hadn't died, she was just gone. I was looking for you when they caught me, and then they said she was bound to come for me because she was me. I didn't know what to do I didn't know you'd actually come."

"I didn't come because I knew what I was, and frankly I don't care," Rin said firmly. She didn't care because how you came to be didn't matter, it only mattered what you did once you were here to be. And she lived her life to the best and fullest of her ability.

"I know that, you didn't seem to recognize me when you came in and then bullets were flying and you were running around saving me, along with blowing up the lab I was in. You didn't act like you had ever seen me."

"Observant, now what do you want now that I've gotten you back and am giving you back to your father." Rin said coldly, she was hurting, and the bandage on her head was soaked; on top of that she didn't think Sesshomaru had ever done a first aid kit or bandaging. Still he had tried, she smiled up at him as she sat there, he was toying with a strand of her hair.

"Can you get me some water?" Rin asked, he walked off.

"You can't return me to father, we have to stop Suikotsu!" Rei shouted at her.

"No, I don't have to do anything and I don't have anything to do with this other than being created which honestly doesn't matter to me." Rei gaped at her, she accepted the fact she was Rei; genetically; but that was easy. She wasn't shocked by it in the least because she didn't care, the world hadn't cared about her so why should she care about how she came to be in this world?

"Kamiko! Don't you care about the others like you, or me because I feel violated about all of this! You existing is violating to me!"

"And you believe it because the moron who kidnapped you said it's so?" Rin asked standing; though her body was killing her. "I appeared, from thin air in the middle of a blizzard in front of a firehouse. I was taken into a merciless system which lost track of me so I could be trained as an assassin, do not talk to me about violated. You cannot imagine what the true meaning of violated me, believe me Rei you are just touching the tip of the iceberg if this is true."

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Yeah, me being genetically you isn't even bothersome to me since I have been violated in ways you cannot even imagine. I am not you, believe me I cannot be nor have I ever been you." Rin turned to Sesshomaru who caught her before she could fall, the dizziness from her lack of blood.

"Miyako," he held her.

"Just put me in my room," Rin murmured softly. Sesshomaru lifted her up then as he carried her away. She didn't care about the clones, she didn't care about the genetic manipulation or Rei's 'troubles'. Rin had far too many troubles of her own already, she didn't need these.

"I'm so tired of the game," Rin whispered to him as she leaned on him.

"Rin?" she looked up at him.

"I'm going to burn them all to the ground and when I'm done I'm going back to me Rin," she said firmly. Once their playhouse was nothing but ashes she'd end them. He looked down at her. "You don't have come with me, I even recommend you don't come with me."

"Rin," he said.

"No, I'm going past redemption and if I go I'll go alone," Rin said softly as she looked up at him. She had never in her life asked anyone to walk into her world. The few times her friends had crossed into her world they had been quick to discover that they were leaping into far more than they could handle. Now she was heading in to burn the shadows away.

"I'm coming Rin," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Hn," was his answer.

"Alright," Rin smiled slightly before she flopped onto the bed exhausted. Rin just surrendered to oblivion as she planned the destruction of the shadow and the bastards who had created her. They could endure what they created or they could be destroyed by it. Personally she was hoping for the latter.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she slept, he just internally sighed. Well he had just damned himself to hell and back. And for a human no less.

Why?

* * *

**I have posted two new stories today if you're interested: Trying Not to Neuter Him and Trying Not to Grow Up.**

**Tonight there'll be a final update, though when that'll be I don't know. If it doesn't happen tonight it'll happen tomorrow.**

**The planned update for tonight is Because I Love You.**

**Tomorrow's plan: 36 Weeks &amp; Counting; if I miss Because I Love You then that too and obviously this.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 23**

If Rin was honest with herself this probably wasn't the best idea. Then again she had had so many other, very bad, horrible ideas so what was the harm in this one? Oh right, she glanced at Rei and Sesshomaru who were walking into the lion's den with her. They were what the harm was in this idea. If this ended badly; and it really just might end horrifically; there was a good chance they'd be dead along with her. Well Sesshomaru might not be dead but she and Rei very well could end up in the morgue.

"You don't have to do this," Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Hn," was his answer as always.

"Well I have to do this, I need this to end," Rei grumbled. Rin just resisted rolling her eyes then as she walked into the throng of the party. She was here for Naraku, he'd probably funded the Band of Seven, and knowing that was the reason she was here. Kami knew he funded everything else illegal here so why not the Band of Seven? Rin detatched herself from Sesshomaru's arm.

"Watch after Rei, Rei do not leave Tsueno's side." Rin ordered as she picked up a flute of alcohol and caught Kikyo's eye. Smiling slightly Rin started to follow her old owner's mate then.

"Where are you going Kamiko?" Rei asked, Rin turned to smile devilishly.

"I'm going to go have a talk with a spider and his family," Rin said coldly and saw Kamiko flinch. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her. "If I should need help then I'll give a shout," she waved Sesshomaru and Rei off as she walked to the room Kikyo had disappeared into.

No doubt she was fucking the spider and the spider's brother. Kami knew Rin had walked in on Kikyo, Naraku and Kagewaki often enough to know that incest meant nothing to them. All they cared about was a release, hell they were the reason sex was scary to her. You walk in on that and you'd be scarred for life too! Rin walked to the door, inhaled sharply before she silently slipped into the room.

Sure enough she heard giggles, growls, grunts, and groans all indicating sex. Quickly Rin pulled her gun out, checked the magazine, flipped the safety off and flipped the lock on the room. Though that wouldn't do her much good should Magatsuhi caught onto the fact that she was here. If he figured that out then she'd need to attack him first or else she risked being killed. Rin carefully made her way around the room, her eyes on the canopy bed which had three figures all melting together. Sick bastards, Rin thought with disgust rolling through her then she leveled her gun.

Her finger slipped around the trigger.

She took a deep breath, cleared her head of all thoughts.

Her heart beat steadily, slowly and calmly as she looked at the shadows.

Then she pulled the trigger, thunder boomed, the gun's recoil forced her to move a bit but she had been prepared for it as she stood there. The curtain fell to reveal Naraku, Kikyo and Kagewanki all in a compromising position, Kikyo was still writhing for her release with both men in her. But the men were staring at her as she held the gun level for Kikyo's head.

"Next shot kills the human," Rin warned coldly. "And all four of us know I never miss."

"What the hell!?" Naraku choked out when Kikyo moved her hips.

"The Band of Seven, I know you're funding them and if I were to check your books then I know it would only confirm this. So where are you hiding them. And don't tell me you don't know or else your mate dies," Rin warned as Kikyo glared at her now. The woman was panting frantically as she glared at her and Rin smiled coldly. When she had been a child new to the Onigumo house she had learned quickly that mates were far more important than wives or husbands for to kill a mate was to wound the yōkai they belonged to. If she were to kill the bitch Kikyo then she'd probably cripple Naraku, and if she did that then she knew Naraku would come after her and she'd finally be able to kill him. For killing a mate made the mated's mate react on instinct and emotion; Naraku wouldn't think about attacking her he'd just do it.

And if he did then she'd kill him.

"You won't pull that trigger, you're not a killer Miyako," Kagewanki groaned out.

"Want to bet on that?" Rin asked as tightened her finger around the trigger. Naraku looked panicked then.

"You should know what I am capable of after all you trained me. I was the best you ever created until I was bought out, I'm still the best though. My owners don't mind me honing my skills, and they'd be thrilled if I killed the Onigumos. Honestly they'd just look at it as a bonus," Rin lied. "Now, the Band of Seven; where are they?"

"They have a warehouse, on the docks!" Kagewanki moaned.

"Uh-uh, I blew that one up," Rin said as she rested her finger on the trigger.

"They have a hideout, my company, they use it from time to time. I trained them too Yuro," Naraku groaned, Kikyo whimpered.

"I know you did, but I'm meaner," Rin snarled as she walked out of the room only to hear Kikyo scream in pleasure. Sickening, if you asked her. That was his brother and his mate he was fucking at the same time. Rin just walked out of the party after holstering her gun. Sesshomaru and Rei were quick to follow her.

Once outside Rin bolted for a trashcan or the bushes; whichever she could reach first. The bushes, she heaved whatever contents were in her stomach as she fought for her breath then she looked up at Rei and Sesshomaru.

"I know where they are," Rin breathed.

"What happened in there Kamiko?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," Rin lied as she leaned on Sesshomaru. She just wanted to forget this nightmare and go back to being Rin. Still she was ending this so being Rin would have to wait for a bit.

* * *

**Sorry about the past couple of days but my mastiff took a header down the stairs. Good news he wasn't hurt; else I would not be alive to post this for all of you. The bad news is I was in front of him on his trip down the stairs, I was the landing pad for him so I have bruises all down my back, ribs, and stomach, I also creamed my already bad knee against the post for the railing. Oh gods did that hurt! Still hurts! On the bright side nothing was broke, on the down side I feel like shit!**

**Anyways I'll be posting another chapter of this sometime today and another one tomorrow to make it up to all of you.**

**36 Weeks &amp; Counting is on hold at the moment; sadly but I just need a week to get my life back in order before I pick it up again.**

**Because I Love You will have another update tomorrow.**

**Trying Not to Neuter Him and Trying Not to Grow Up will both hopefully have updates too, but that's a hopefully at the moment.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 24**

She stared at 'The Company' as it was called, it was where everyone the Onigumos took in started. The first time she had come here she had been eight, two years younger than their standard requirement for what they called 'tutoring'. But she had insisted she could keep up, she would be better than their hanyōs, daiyōkai, and yōkai students and she'd excel past the humans they had taken in. In the end this had all been her choice, and it was all so Hojo could live a normal life. Rin just internally growled at herself for being naïve enough to think this was a good choice, self-sacrificing and good. It hadn't been a good choice, it had just about been the death of her. Provided Magatsuhi's bullet had gone another three centimeters to the left that night, then she wouldn't be here to bring hell.

"What is this place, Kamiko?" Rei asked.

"This is the end of your line, you are staying in the car and do not come in after us no matter what!" Rin snapped as she spun around in the passenger's seat to glare at Rei. This was a serious matter and if Rei were to get involved in the heat of a fight against trained assassins then there could be problems. There was no way Rin was dying for Rei. Sure she'd die for Inuyasha, Koga, Sota, Miroku, Shishinki, Kohaku, Shippo and Hiten; and she'd even recently added Sesshomaru to this list; and she'd lay down her life for their families but they were her family. There was no way in hell she'd die for her 'host' or 'original' or whatever the hell Rei was to her.

"But!"

"No buts, this may not look it but this is definitely the most dangerous place in the city and you are not coming! Tsueno, let's go," Rin growled out then stomped out of the car to the trunk. Popping the trunk she pulled out her things, even handed a few to Sesshomaru so it looked like her 'human' companion would be defended. There was no doubt in Rin's mind there was more to Sesshomaru than what met the eyes and he was quite possibly the most dangerous creature on the planet so it wasn't like she'd have to worry about him.

Provided he was like Inuyasha and could handle himself in a fight.

She peeked at Sesshomaru again, yeah he could handle himself in a fight. There was no doubt about that in her mind. From their first dance at the wedding, to their mornings with coffee, to him becoming her editor, and to this mess now; Sesshomaru had always screamed bad ass to her. There was a clear dangerous essence about him that had even her enjoying being around him. Rin heft up her rifle; for when she had been training she had preferred being a sniper and that hadn't really changed though she exceled at being up close and personal.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Hn," was his response though she saw his devious smirk.

"Alright then, watch out of Jakotsu," Rin warned as she walked up to the front door. She knocked, then she kicked it in running as she heard gun shots. Keeping calm her mental map told her where to go as she heard Sesshomaru take on their attackers. Don't think about them, she ordered herself as she ran through the building. She slid onto her knees, then slid herself around a corner as a blade slammed into where she had been.

"Oooh! You're good, not many could evade my Jakotsutō," Jakotsu taunted.

"Well you know me," Rin mocked as she slung her rifle onto her back using a strap.

"Yes, my old friend! Now tell me my darling how you've been before I spill your pretty red blood all over these nice floors," Jakotsu asked cheerfully.

"You know, loving the outside world," Rin pulled a dagger then she bolted around the corner towards Jakotsu. The Jakotsutō was zigzagging towards her, she hefted herself up the wall, leapt over the snake blade as she hurled her dagger into Jakotsu's head, the man didn't even get a chance to scream before he hit the floor dead. Landing Rin rolled to her feet pulled her pistol and fired at where Bankotsu had just appeared. Her bullet hit him in the center of his chest before she ran past him. She heard him hit the floor but didn't check to see if she had actually killed him.

Absently she pulled another blade into her fingers as she turned to slash the man behind her, he was trying to stab her with syringe. So this was the ugly little poison maker, turning into him she slammed her elbow into his stomach yanked his arm over her shoulder as she twisted the syringe out of his hand then stabbed him in the thigh with it. She injected whatever he had been trying to kill her with into him, then she hurried away from him.

"You tried to kill me!" he screamed in outrage. There was a slash of light then the man fell to the ground in halves. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was walking towards her. She nodded her thanks then got to her feet to run through the doors they seemed to be protecting. Sesshomaru was hot on her heels, they both barged into the room when she was grabbed, a scalpel pressed to her throat. Rin just stiffened at the hard touch.

"Come near me and her blood stains the floor," Dr. Suikotsu growled out against her ear. Rin's eyes never left Sesshomaru's as a small knife slid silently from her sleeve into her fingers. Sesshomaru looked intently at her then she nodded ever so slightly. Rin slammed the blade into Dr. Suikotsu's leg, then fell forward when he stumbled back, Sesshomaru flew over her to stab the doctor in the center of his chest, his hand completely pierced the man's chest. Slowly Rin stood as Sesshomaru pulled his hand from the dead man's chest, Dr. Suikotsu's body fell limply to the ground.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," Rin breathed, she was going to be sick after what she had just done but didn't care. She could live with what she had just done so long as there were no more clones like her in this world.

"Let's go Rin," Sesshomaru said coldly and indifferently, it saved her sanity then.

"Yes," she agreed as she leaned on him. Though something in her whispered this wasn't over.

* * *

**First Things First: I Am Truly Sorry About This Past Week And Not Updating. There's been a lot going on in my life and this past week just took a toll on my writing. But all that's over and I'm going to resume all my works, I'm thinking this week I might update two things a day to catch up on everything but not today. Again truly sorry about last week but ALL my writing was messed up; including my original works.  
**

**So this week, hopefully major updates but my new schedule is going to make this a little difficult but I'm going to try.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 25**

This was by no means the last time she'd travel to the shadow world but as Rin stood in front of her apartment trying to remember that the last two weeks were in the past. After having returned Rei; though she had really left that to Sesshomaru; she had returned to her home. Unlocking her front door Rin walked into her home. This was…odd.

Going back to normal.

Looking around Rin dropped her bag on her couch then walked to her kitchen. Opening the fridge door she sighed, so Kohaku or Shippo had been by. Or around, she walked to her guest room, yep.

"What'd you do to irritate Soten now?" Rin asked as she yanked off the blanket. Shippo sat up to grab the blanket then.

"She's pregnant!" Shippo shouted as he grabbed the blanket.

"And that's bad how?" Rin asked playing keep away with the blanket.

"Because she's got morning sickness to the infinity and is threatening to skin me alive for doing that to her!" Shippo shouted as he made a lunge for the blanket, Rin side stepped him so he crashed onto the floor.

"Well it isn't just you who participated in the making of the baby, and haven't you two been talking about this for months!?" Rin argued.

"Yeah but now that it's happened she hates me and since you were gone and I needed a place to hide I hid here." Shippo just looked disgruntaled as he sat there half asleep.

"Shippo, after the two weeks I've had do me a favor. Go home, hug your mate, tell her you love her, and just endure her yelling at you because you got her pregnant," Rin sighed.

"Was it really that bad of a couple of weeks?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, so I need you to do just what I asked you to do because Kami knows I could use everyone and everything going back to normal." Rin seriously needed normal at the moment. Just a week of completely normal things again and she'd be fine. The first few weeks were always the hardest for her when she came back but if she could just survive the week then she knew she'd be fine. But at this moment she wasn't too certain she'd be fine.

"Alright, but if you don't hear from me within the hour please come by and make certain I'm alright?" Shippo asked as he rolled off the bed to pull on his clothes again.

"Sure Shippo, and I'll even come armed to save your fluffy tail." She grinned as she walked her friend to the door. He looked down at her.

"We got paid yesterday," Shippo said as he shrugged onto his jacket.

"I don't want this money Shippo." If she got any money for this job then there'd be hell to pay on her ethics and her state of mind.

"That bad?"

"Worse than before Shippo, I need some normalcy at the moment and I really cannot accept the money from this job because it was really that bad Shippo," Rin informed him. He just nodded his head before he hugged her and left. Shutting the door she rested her head on the door.

Rin stood there in her apartment alone for a moment with her head resting on the door. Just normal, it was all she needed. She just need the normalcy of being in the real world rather than being Miyako Yamato or Kamiko or Yuro; she just needed to be Rin at this moment.

There was a knock on her door, she just sighed with a slight smile on her lips as she yanked her door open.

"Come on Shippo it hasn't even been five minutes!" Rin teased only for a mouth to crash onto hers' so she couldn't breathe. They backed into the apartment as he kissed her, he kicked the door shut before he finally pulled away from her.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, he just leaned over to kiss her again. Her arms slid around his neck as he grasped her hips then lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled away to smile down at him, he was just looking at her with a heated look. Rin just rested her brow against his.

"So what are we doing here?" Rin asked.

"Being normal," he replied as he carried her to her room. They fell onto the bed, his mouth was on hers again.

"So you heard that?" Sesshomaru just smirked as his lips moved down her throat.

"Hn," he replied, Rin just giggled a bit as he came back up to kiss her again. His hands slid under her shirt then, up her body to her bra, then he sliced her bra away. She writhed under him as he started heating her body up.

* * *

Sesshomaru was holding her afterwards as she rested. It had been a long time since he had had as much excitement as those past few weeks. This human was a very interesting and even now that they were back in the normal life he didn't seem to want to leave his Rin. She was just resting against him at this moment and even in a peaceful moment like this she was still so interesting to him. Never in his life had he met such an interesting creature as Rin who had so many names there were times it was difficult to remember which name she was going by.

Now though she was back to being Rin and Zaizen, he rather liked that because it made it clear she was back again. The only change now was that she was his, all his and he wasn't sharing her with anyone. True she had her own life but he wasn't about to let her go now that he had finally found the first interesting creature in forever. Rin wasn't a toy to him but she was his now and being his meant he wasn't letting go. Whatever came after her now was going to have to go through him.

Rin just sighed as she fell asleep. He watched over her as she slept.

He was keeping this one.

* * *

**Hey again, yes I'm going to start making up for the horrible week last week starting with this! Now that I've posted two chapters of this though I'm off to work at the moment! I'll post a chapter of this and Because I Love You tomorrow before I head off to work and we'll play the rest of the week by ear.  
**

**The only story I can officially promise to be updated is 36 Weeks &amp; Counting and that is coming on Thursday.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 26**

Rin woke to a set of cold, brilliant, and piercing set of amber eyes assessing her. Groaning she tried to evade her intruder and go back to sleep, but he was having none of that as he yanked her pillow from over her head. Irritated she rolled over to groggily glare at the intruder before his mouth was atop hers and his hands were dragging her sheets out of her grasp. She had no resistance against him since she was still trying to catch up to him and the half of her brain that was awake was mush as she heated up under his touch.

Later that morning Rin rested on Sesshomaru's chest as they both relaxed. She had had a very active and thoroughly relaxing morning with him as she lay with him, naked, in the sun, on her bed, with what was left of a sheet and feathers from her pillow drifting through the air. Though why there were feathers was truly beyond her as she lay with him, his claw was tracing her spine at the moment and she was contemplating another nap. It sounded like a good idea; especially with Sesshomaru here to guard her.

He was here so she was completely safe.

Never in her twenty-six years of living on earth had she ever felt completely safe, but here she was with Sesshomaru after a particularly bad couple of weeks in the shadow world as she often dubbed it. Inhaling Sesshomaru's scent she seriously contemplated that nap again. He was here after all and why not take advantage of a few minutes sleep when he was bound to wake her up again to continue their activities. The disadvantages to being human, she needed rest while her diayokai partner did not.

"Rin," he said her name softly before his claws slid through her black hair. Rin looked up at him then, he had such a serious look in his eye she wondered what was going through his mind.

"What do you want to do about…this?" she decided it was best to put this change in their relationship in his hands since this was uncharted waters for her. Never in her life had she really had a lover, she had had marks, one night stands, even a few boyfriends but even she knew Sesshomaru was no short term creature. If they became lovers she had a feeling it was more on his terms than hers'; which was completely fine with her since she was a disaster where relationships were concerned. Should this be left in her hands they were likely to bomb, sink, and destroy this thing he had started. Because Kami knew she never started the relationships unless it was marks!

"We're lovers," he clarified for her. She just straddled his hips and let her hair spill over her shoulders so she could look at him seriously and not fall asleep; which was a serious threat to them at the moment because she was exhausted. Emotionally, physically, and mentally; all she wanted was to relax, not think, not be emotionally involved or physically taxed. Though with Sesshomaru here and in the state she could feel him in she had a feeling she'd be physically taxed with him.

"I figured we were lovers but is this a one time thing or what?" Rin asked.

"Hn," he replied as he sat up to her.

"Vague answers are not answers to the exhausted clone," Rin informed him.

"You are not a clone, you do not smell like Rei," he countered as he inhaled her scent at the nape of her neck. Rin just tilted her head to give him better access; he was an inu daiyōkai after all and scents were something he probably obsessed over.

"Uh-huh, doesn't change the fact that I am genetically her so there for I am a human clone," Rin countered. He just kissed her throat then, his teeth scraping over the pulse.

"You smell better than Rei," he growled out as he rolled them over. She just arched as his hands slid over her body and his mouth came crashing down onto hers'. Rin didn't know what was coming over her as she wrapped her arms around him. This was so different from before, and he seemed to have the intent of making this last all day. She would just go with it for now. Her lips parted in a gasp as his mouth traveled down her body.

"Way better than Rei," he growled out. She screamed when he started kissing her.

* * *

"A human did this?" Hakudoshi questioned with disgust as he stood there.

"No, brother, Yuro did this," he grinned at the blood shed around them in the Company.

"Yuro is bought out," Hakudoshi argued. Though he had never argued with Hakudoshi over this matter he knew first hand that Yuro, or Miyako Yamato had never retired after being bought out of the Company. She had simply been employed by others unknown to him. Which was a shame because Yuro was the only human who had ever interested or entertained him. Hell she had been the only female he had ever obsessed over, he was still obsessed with her; he had often found himself calling his sister Kagura 'Yuro' when he was fucking her. Yuro was a different kind of human and a one of a kind artist with weapons.

"Doesn't mean she's retired." He said coldly as he stared at the dead body of Jakotsu.

"Why the hell are you so stuck on Yuro, she was a fucking menace!" Hakudoshi growled out.

"No, Yuro was a fucking tigress. There's a beauty in the team work of a pride like our family they can work together to kill their prey. A tigress relies only on herself to care for herself, Yuro was a tigress for she never missed, she always worked alone, and she was a ghost. Yuro is a different breed than what you deal with for normal humans, Yuro is a tigress. And I want her," he smiled coldly.

"Then you can take her out, I have a price on her head for threatening Kikyo," he turned to look at his father Naraku.

"Yes father, but if I catch her can I chain her to my bed instead?" he asked coldly.

"Do whatever you please with her, just get her out of the way; Magatsuhi."

"With pleasure," he smiled.

Yuro would be all his, again. And this time he was chaining her to the bed so he could fuck her until she couldn't walk and she was heavy with his children. Yuro would be his again, she had been his intended after all.

* * *

**Thank you for your support and patience with me, sorry for the mix up but apparently my brain and fingers had their own intentions as I wrote up another chapter for Trying Not to Grow Up again rather than Because I Love You so I've changed my plans. Today I was originally going to post Because I Love You and then tomorrow the chapter for Trying Not to Grow Up but I've reversed it so tomorrow I will be posting another chapter of Because I Love You.**

**Thursday 36 Weeks &amp; Counting shall have another chapter; sorry for the delays in writing that but I like to put effort into it.**

**Saturday there'll be a chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him.**

**And I shall resume updating this daily again. Again I'm sorry about the delays, but real life sucks some times and this week along with last week have not been kind to me. Come to think of it March and April are not my best months; ever. Anyways...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 27**

Rin just stretched out in the grass at t-ball practice. So this was normal again, she rather liked it as she enjoyed the sun on her skin, the wind in her hair, and the freedom of laying there in the grass at the five year olds played t-ball.

"How'd we get roped into this again?" Shishinki asked when he plopped down beside her.

"Because Inuyasha and Koga are far too competitive for simple t-ball," Rin replied no bothering to open her eyes. Shishinki chuckled then as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, having fun isn't something they do for sports," Shishinki mused as he sat there.

"Exactly, now how are things going with you since I got back?" Rin asked as she lay there.

"I'm thinking of buying her a ring," Shishsinki said.

"Really?" Rin propped herself up then with her eyes assessing her friend who was sitting there indifferently.

"Yeah, I love her Rin, didn't expect that but I love her insanely so," Shishinki admitted to her.

"Congrats!" Rin smiled as she said it for this was big news.

"But you do know you're leaving me with only Kohaku and Sota for company right?"

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Him too," Rin agreed as she leaned in the grass.

"So you're not completely alone," Shishinki teased her as he nudged her.

"True but still, they're not the best company all the time." Sesshomaru was but she was about as likely to admit to that as she was to tell Shishinki she was sleeping with him.

"True, will you help me with the ring?" Shishinki asked calmly.

"I might not be the best person to ask that of, I don't really know Shuijin."

"Know, but you have good tastes, and I know Miroku did not pick out that ring," shishinki murmured teasingly to her. Rin laughed.

"Yeah, I'll help," Rin shrugged. It was a beautiful day as the kids played but a glint on the hill caught her eye. She watched it intently, her human eyes squinted.

"Shishinki, get the kids, now," Rin ordered as she stood slowly. Her eyes never left the glint on the hill. Shishinki stood, she shoved him out of the way just as thunder boomed on the cloudless day, Rin rolled to her feet and ran towards the glint. Her eyes though caught the hole in the tree where Shishinki had been. Nimbly Rin ran through the panicked crowds of people as she leapt away from the kids.

It was Magatsuhi.

Another shot rang out, she felt something graze her cheek, slice her hair, as she ran but ignored the warmth, the sting, and the liquid coming down her cheek. As she ran by she grabbed an umbrella pole from a discarded little camp as she ran. She closed in on the sniper who was standing there smiling at her, his hideous face, a face she had had nightmares about was looking at her then.

"Yuro, you look just as lovely as ever," Magatsuhi said coldly before he licked his lips as he looked at her.

"And your still as ugly as ever," Rin countered coldly. Her fingers held onto the pole.

"Just like old time?" he asked.

"No, you shot at kids!" Rin came forward, her hands securely gripped the pole as she swung it. Magatsuhi leapt up, she spun around as he came at her with a knife. She blocked with the pole, her leg kicked out at his groin, he grunted as he staggered away from her. Rin swung the pole again, smaching his shoulder then. He growled at her as he came at her, slashing the knife with his good arm, she backed away from him, until she found secure footing to lash out at him. Her kick caught him in the ribs but he grabbed her leg, he pulled her to him she smashed her fist into his nose.

"Bastard!" Rin growled out as Magatsuhi staggered back.

"Yuro," he snarled as he wiped his bloody nose.

"Go back to hell and tell whatever asshole you send after me next I'll murder them if they come after me," she growled out before she snatched up his rifle and slammed the butt of it across his face then ran again. She ran onto the street, shoved her hands into her pockets and acted normal as she walked to her apartment. Koga would make certain she wasn't tied to this, and Magatsuhi was breathing for the moment. Next time she saw him though he would not be breathing.

Walking into her apartment she assessed the scratch Magatsuhi had purposely given her. She began caring for it by stopping the bleeding, there'd be a nasty bruise there but she didn't care as she slowed the bleeding. Next was the stitches which hurt like a son of a bitch but had to be done after she had cleaned it thoroughly. Then she bandaged it before looking to her door where there was a pounding.

"Who is it?"

"Open up Rin," the voice had her smiling involunterily. Opening the door she was yanked back before a strong had her chin firmly grasped and tilted so he could look at the damage of the scratch no doubt. But unless he removed her bandage then he couldn't see it.

"What happened?"

"My ex-fiancé decided to pay me a visit," Rin said coldly as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and closed her door. It had happened before, Magatsuhi occasionally caught up to her but those few encounters were usually when she was working not when she was hiding as Rin.

"Rin," he started.

"No, whatever you're thinking the answer is no and staying no. I'll go after him alone, the bastard will learn what happens when he fucks with Rin now. He knows Yuro, and he loves Miyako Yamato but he's never pist of Rin and now he'll suffer." She would make him regret coming after her.

"I'm coming with you," Sesshomaru warned her again as he grabbed her chin.

"Great, you can join the club because I have to go talk with the gang about this problem now." Rin dreaded this but sometime shadows followed you even when you walked out of the darkness. Hers' had clearly followed her this time. She was going to give them all hell.

* * *

**Another chapter of this! Yes! I am getting back on track!  
**

**Tomorrow I'll have a chapter of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting! Of which I am happy about!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 28**

"What's going on here Rin?" Inuyasha asked as he dragged Kagome in after him. She shut the door to her safe house; her warehouse owned under a different alias when she had gotten out of the game.

"You're the last so you might as well take a seat," Rin gestured as they walked down to the living room. Sesshomaru was the only one standing though the wives looked confused as they lingered close to their husbands. The few with kids had their children close to them.

"Hey Koga, news?"

"Nothing on the shooter but we all know this because it's Rin's past," Koga nodded towards her.

"Who is it, though?" Shishinki was looking at her.

"Well if you all stopped cutting me out I'd tell you all what the hell is going on!" she snapped firmly to the eight men, Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood separate from her eight boys.

"Rin, what's happening?" she looked to a nervous Shuijin who was eyeing her with fear and caution.

"Nothing I can't fix." Rin informed him.

"Rin," she looked to Sesshomaru who was standing there assessing her closely.

"Alright, this is my fault, now if you all would sit down I'll explain." Rin looked challengingly at Inuyasha and Shishinki who were likely to vocalize their protests. It wasn't as if they would let her speak about this because it was them who'd rather her be treated normally rather than as if she were the freak of nature she was.

"Twenty-six years ago there was a genetic experiment, thus I was created as the exact copy; but genetically modified, Rei Sato." Inuyasha blinked at this news.

"Yes, I am the first successful living clone according to Dr. Suikotsu who created me, or so he said. Anyways I was found in a blizzard outside of a fire house with a slip of paper that said I was Rin. I was dumped into the foster system. At eight I changed places with Akihito Hojo and became involved with the Onigumos." Rin watched the faces of her friends, the guys all knew the tale of Rin but their wives and kids had no concept of who or what she really was.

"You mean the family with the in-port-export business?" Sango asked as she held her son.

"You could say that, their main export is highly trained assassins. Boys trained from the time they are ten to twenty in how to kill, I was the first girl ever to train with them. I was trained from the time I was eight to sixteen. At sixteen Inuyasha and Shishinki found me working at a hotel where I was gathering information on a politician who had an infinity for underage girls. It was a part of my training, but they didn't know that because I had worked hard on keeping my two lives separate. That night they found out when I took two to the chest after having shoved Inuyasha out of the line of fire from Magatsuhi.

"Your mate, saved me that night as he and Shishinki went about saving my sorry ass. It was later; about a week after the shooting when I woke up in a hospital. I was checked in under the name Rin Taisho, everyone was there when I woke up. They asked and now you know what I told them when I woke up.

"They asked how to get me out and the standard price for one of the trained Onigumo Assassins was about five million. But I was betrothed to Magatsuhi Onigumo, I was the star pupil so the price was ten million. Between of the eight of them they pulled the ten million together, they bought me out. InuTaisho to this day does not know what that ten million went to, Inuyasha never told him. But now you know what your husbands own."

"Do you really write?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I write and yes I am Zaizen and it's with about four other names aside from Rin that I use consistantly. I'm also Rin, Zaizen, Yuro, and Miyako Yamato and so many other names. But I have been an author since they got me out, and a part of the reason I am an author is to stay invisible and anonymous." Rin just felt like this nightmare was just beginning.

"Rin, what does this have to do with why we're here?" Soten ask as she curled around her womb.

"It has everything to do with it since I never got all the way out. I work for Shippo's private detective business off the books as a consultant when he has to deal with the 'shadow world' as we've come to call it. This time I got tangled up with the Onigumos again, and I might've threatened Naraku and Kagewanki's mate; Kikyo; in the midst of a very…intimate moment between the three of them." She was still having nightmares about that scene. "And now my old owners have sicced my previous fiancé on me as retribution and no doubt they're hoping he'll kill me or capture me for a fate worse than death."

"What are you going to do about this?" Miroku asked slowly.

"I'm going to kill them all," Rin said indifferently. It was a fact then, she was looking at what her ten million had bought her, eight friends, six women, ten kids, one Sesshomaru, and her freedom. There was her world in this room at the moment and families growing around her because this was her home.

"I'll help," Sesshomaru said coldly. Eight men looked at the newest addition to her family.

"I'm not asking for help," Rin reminded him.

"Hell, I'm in, you too two for me and it's time we pay the Onigumos back." Inuyasha said, Kagome just gaped at him.

"I'm in," Miroku promised as he held one of his twin daughters.

"I'll join the fight," Shippo agreed solemnly.

"I'm in," Koga agreed.

"I've got nothing to lose," Kohaku replied to this mess.

"Why not, I owe you Rin," Hiten replied.

"I'm in, too," Shishinki agreed coldly.

"Yeah, I'll help," Sota agreed only for his sister to stare at him.

"Alright," Rin agreed solemnly.

"But—!"

"No, Kagome we owe Rin just as much as she owed us. We're all in this and if they found Rin then they'll come after us. And if they come after us it without Rin here, it doesn't matter how strong of yōkai or hanyōs we are they'll rip us apart. Sesshomaru would stand a shot at surviving this; because they won't take on a daiyōkai even with twelve of them. The only way we all get out of this alive is if we're all in with Rin's help." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm not going to let these guys get hurt," Rin promised and then she began devising a plan to destroy the Onigumos.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter of this! I'm done for the night, good night folks! I'll have another chapter of this tomorrow and then Saturday I'll have a chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him and this again! After that I'll be back on track again so I'll be good next week! For now though I'm off to write my stuff!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 29**

"Rin," Koga's voice hissed in her ear piece.

"Relax Koga, we just need the information so act naturally," she insisted as she watched him through her scope.

"And if this doesn't work?" he asked.

"Relax, it'll work," Rin insisted as she watched the street. Sure enough the toad came waddling up as quickly as his stumpy legs could carry him to Koga.

"Rin," she didn't dare to look at the owner of the voice as she continued to watch Koga through the scope of her rifle.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted as he lay beside her. In the past two days all of them had devised an attack plan against the coming of the Onigumos. Rin had little doubts about the 'who' they were sending but if they were sending in everyone then this plan needed to be flawless. Sure enough it was working so far as she watched the exchange between Koga and Jaken; who was a jittery nervous little toad yōkai. Rin's finger rested lightly on her trigger just in case she needed to act quickly.

"How's it going Rin?" Inuyasha's voice demanded in her ear.

"I see nothing but keep your eyes peeled." Rin continued scoping out the area as she watched the exchange between Koga and Jaken with care, often times looking around for other threats. It couldn't be helped as she lay on her stomach in her nest searching for the threat. Sesshomaru was assigned as her body guard for this crisis while Shishinki and Shippo guarded the families and Miroku, Hiten, and Sota went about finding as much as they could about the Band of Seven (though now it was more like four or five). Koga, Inuyasha, and Kohaku though were at her disposal for the duration of this crisis and Sesshomaru had informed her he'd be with her at all times. The thought was irritating and comforting all at once. It was comforting because she doubted anything or rather any one could get past Sesshomaru and it was irritating because she'd rather be defending herself on her own so no one else would be in danger.

Her being in danger was nothing new.

Her friends volunteering for danger was nothing new.

Having someone defending her…that was new. Never in her life had anyone, especially a friend willingly walked into her world. Granted her friends had often helped her in her little exploits but the few times they had come they had never wanted to return her world was not for the faint of heart and most were faint of heart. Still as she lay there still, comfortable, relaxed and alert whilst looking out her scope for possible threats to Koga she felt guarded. Sesshomaru was still beside her but still she felt guarded.

"You aren't Miyako," Jaken squawked at Koga.

"No," Koga agreed then grinned a wolfish grin. "But she sent me and if you don't tell me what I want to know I have permission to devour you."

"Miyako sent you," Jaken grumbled then as if it were obvious now. Rin just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the toad, of course she had sent Koga. She, herself, was not likely to go running to Jaken because Jaken would go to the Onigumos with information on where she was or who she was or what she was up to because he'd think to follow her. To Rin the whole idea of actually trusting Jaken was ludicrous.

"The information?" Koga demanded a tad bit to sharply so the toad jumped.

"Here!" the toad shoved the envelope at Koga then hurried off.

"Kohaku," Rin said into their intercom.

"On it," Kohaku said as he walked down the street, inconspicuously after Jaken. Rin watched Koga go to the train station then. Inuyasha followed him wearing his concealing charm.

"Let's go," Rin said as she quickly packed up her rifle and walked out of the building on Sesshomaru's arm so they looked like a couple. She giggled some to look like a girl having a good time as they walked on the street. The less you acted like you were up to something and the more you acted normal the less attention you drew to yourself.

"Rin," he purred out softly after he loaded her up into the car.

"Well that went smoothly, surprisingly. Normally Magatsuhi comes gallivanting in and ruins everything," Rin mused as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

"Anyway we have the information we need and while they take care of ruining the Onigumos I'll take care of Magatsuhi; you can help them. My ex will not be happy to have to deal with you," Rin muttered to herself. She didn't care about Magatsuhi, but she cared about Sesshomaru and she didn't want him getting hurt or worse. Knowing Magatsuhi meant she knew he'd be gunning for a kill. And though she was not to fond of the idea but she wasn't opposed to killing Magatsuhi before he killed Sesshomaru or one of her other friends.

"I'm coming with you Rin," he said it so indifferently she wasn't certain how to respond as she just sat there staring at him.

"That's not a good idea!" Rin managed to stutter out, though she wasn't against Sesshomaru's help she was against him getting killed because of her.

"I'm coming or you don't go," he said coldly and she felt her jaw drop at those words.

"You can't dictate that!" she shrieked but knew it was futile; though she could ditch Inuyasha at will ditching Sesshomaru wasn't likely to work out as she sat there trying to be reasonable with him. Going with her was a sure fire way to sign your death certificate! But Sesshomaru was obviously not listening to her as she started arguing with him. Though she felt like she was arguing with a rock rather than with him. Sesshomaru just drove her to their hide out in silence while she began thinking up a way to ditch him. It was for the best if she did this alone.

She always worked best alone.

Sesshomaru was just sitting there in silence but she felt his golden gaze on her. Why couldn't he see she was meant to be alone? This was her problem and one she'd solve on her own. Still he seemed determined.

* * *

**Sorry about the last couple of days but it's sort of been go to work come home and fall onto my bed, out cold, wake up, go to work, come home and be out cold again. I haven't written _ANYTHING_ these last two days because of this so today I woke up and decided to write. I started on my original stuff and then it occurred to me that I hadn't updated anything for you guys so I sat down and wrote this up. Thank you for your patience with me but I've just been so tired lately that it's been difficult to focus on anything and write. **

**Anyways I'll have another chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him up today and possibly one of Trying Not to Grow Up also  
**

**Wedensday I'll have another chapter of Because I Love You**

**Friday I'll have another chapter of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**There's the possibility of another oneshot this week; I'm not certain about that yet because I've been have so much fun with my original works as of late; granted my main hero hates my guts at the moment but what'cha going do about it? I'm having fun and that's all that matters!**

**And as always I shall update this daily for I'm going to be good about this again, starting today! Promise!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 30**

Rin sat there looking down at the newly acquired information then sighed as she read it over. Well this was going to be difficult but not entirely impossible because she had the advantage of her secret numbers backing her. Unlike the Onigumos she hadn't liked displaying everything she had, she'd rather keep everything a secret and in the dark than have everyone know everything and have no attack plan. The only real problem she foresaw was Magatsuhi.

He'd be their wild card, their trump card if all else failed and there was no room for failure for her here. This was her problem and she wouldn't be losing it to Magatsuhi of all creatures. She would not lose to the incestuous, inbred Onigumos. She refused to lose to them.

A set of strong arms slipped around her waist then. She stiffened against the lean, muscular body briefly then relaxed as his chin rested on her head. Sesshomaru's hold on her was comforting for some reason, and everything else about her life was terrifying at this moment.

"Rin," he murmured against her head.

"I'm going to end this, and they're going to leave me alone and I'm going to go back to only being Rin and Zaizen after this. I only want to write again, I'm tired of this." She had just admitted a truth she had been holding to herself to him then.

"Hn," was his response which had her smiling slightly as she leaned against him.

"You know you being around hasn't been all that bad, but I really need to read over this stuff and you need to let me else we'll all be in trouble." She really did have things she needed to do.

"I have a better idea," he mused deviously. Before she had a chance to ask what he was doing she was scooped up and flying through her safe house to the abandoned half of the warehouse which Sesshomaru had sort of taken over since this mess had started. Rin just gasped as she held onto him.

She hated demon speed! But at the same time she didn't mind it as they both landed on his bed. Rin just blinked up at him then as he looked down at her with heated but serious amber eyes then his mouth was on hers. She didn't fight it, she didn't resist as she kissed him back. It wasn't the right time but she didn't really care, she wanted normalcy for a moment.

Sesshomaru growled, she heard something rip the realized it was her shirt he had destroyed. Before she could really comprehend what was going on his hands were all over her skin. She just moaned as she arched into his touch. It was so devilishly wonderful! Everything in her felt as if it were on fire or aching and pulsing with life. Rin just groaned as he heated her body up and his lips explored her body. She didn't care about assassins, names, or plots, or even attempted murder at the moment, she just cared about Sesshomaru and being normal at this moment.

She screamed his name as she clung to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his human's sleeping form then smirked internally before getting out of the bed. So his plan had worked, it helped that she hadn't been sleeping as of late because she was so distracted but exhausting his Rin into sleep had been tricky. Mostly it had been tricky to isolate her again, now that all of her friends were surrounding her she wasn't as easy for him to grab. Still, here she was hugging a pillow as he draped a blanket over her naked body and then walked out of the room to look over what his human had taken from that toad.

He had no doubt that Rin had a plan but he had a feeling her plan involved some form of self-sacrifice because of how closed off she had been as of late. She was not dying, not after all the hell he had gone through to get her in bed! That was not happening! Besides she was the first interesting creature he had met in what felt like forever, he couldn't let this human die on him because she was the rare noble type. Honestly he had never thought honor, loyalty or noble actions were things humans possessed but Rin was proving him wrong on that front.

Sesshomaru leaned over the papers, carefully scanning each one. There were blueprints of a compound labeled 'School' and obvious plans for a mansion done in the traditional style. There were documents, notes, lists, pictures, and even identities here. Things he had never seen all thrown together as he read the information over.

"What's your plans with Rin?" he looked up briefly at his brother in annoyance then returned to reading over the information here.

"Seriously? What interest is Rin to you? She's human, you hate humans Sesshomaru. She's my friend and you hate anything tied to me. And she's nice, you're not. So what are you doing with Rin?" Inuyasha persisted, Sesshomaru just glared at his brother.

"It is none of your business Inuyasha," Sesshomaru informed his brother coldly.

"The hell it is! She's my friend!" Inuyasha growled out.

"She is a will participant in our relationship and it is none of your business unless she chooses to discuss it with you," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he found what he wanted. Inuyasha just glared at him then stomped off. Sesshomaru folded the paper neatly then slipped it into his pocket before returning to Rin who cracked her eye open when he slipped into bed beside her after having ditched his pants.

"You're up to something, and don't think I don't know you're up to something," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hn," he replied as he kissed her temple. He was going to end this and keep her, that's what he was up to. But he wasn't about to tell her that as he pulled her close to him and held her while she slept.

* * *

**Sorry about yesterday but I was compelled to write my new story Never Be the Same. And since I am still compelled to write it I'm going to spoil you lot and give you two daily pieces for a little while. This is coming along well and since my life is pretty quiet at the moment I see no problem in maintaining two daily pieces for a bit. After I finish this piece I'm going back to Rain for Tears and will probably also be maintaining Never Be the Same with that as well.  
**

**Never Be the Same is going to be a Long story, but I'm going to enjoy it!**

**Anyways...**

**-Tomorrow I'll have a chapter of Because I Love You.**

**-Thursday I'll have that chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him.**

**-And Friday I will have a chapter of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 31**

In the grand scheme of things she had to admit notifying Rei Sato about this problem had been so low on her list of worries that she had almost over looked it until that day. Here she was, feeling ridiculous for having to wear this floppy sun hat and huge sunglasses to hide who she was, walking through the market with a list from Soten for groceries. Honestly all thoughts of Rei had slipped her mind until today.

_Pickles?_ Rin wondered as she looked at the list Soten had given her. Damn pregnancy cravings! This was such an odd list, Rin frown as she looked it over again. What the hell!? Looking up she looked around the market and there she was. Rei Sato, the bane of Rin's very existence. And then there was Magatsuhi he walking up behind Rei. Oh fuck her! As if this day couldn't get any better!

Before Rin knew what she was really doing she had dropped her basket and ran for Rei. Magatsuhi's green lips curled into a sadistic smile as he leveled his gun at Rei. People in the market scrambled out of the way, screaming in panic at Magatsuhi's action. For Rin everything slowed down, Rei froze, Magatsuhi took of the safety, slid his finger around the trigger, she ran. Rin slammed into Rei just as a shot was fired, her hip burned as she drew her gun, rolled to her feet and fired as she hauled Rei after her. Once around the corner they ran. Rin slipped the gun back to the small of her back as she ran because she knew Magatsuhi wouldn't shot her now that he had her. He'd want to catch her since he wanted her, she knew this so she kept running.

"Keep running! Whatever you do, do not look back!" Rin ordered as she ignored the pain in her hip and dragged Rei with her. Rei just dumbly stumbled along after Rin until they finally slowed enough in an alley because she couldn't keep running. Pressing a hand to her wound she found out it was just above her hip, lower, lower abdomen. Pulling her fingers up she stared at the red stain. Rin just blinked at what she was staring at as she leaned on the alley wall.

"Kamiko! What are you doing here!?" Rei demanded sharply.

"I was shopping," Rin answered tartly before she pulled of her sweatshirt, bit it firmly with her teeth then ripped a sleeve off of it. Keeping a strong bite on her sweatshirt she inhaled sharply, this was going to hurt! She began bandaging her wound. Hissing she spat out her sweatshirt then looked at the bloody mess which was the gunshot wound.

_Oh shit did this hurt_, Rin just focused on breathing as she leaned against the wall.

"What's going on here Kamiko!?" Rei asked frantically.

"The sins of my past have caught up to me again," Rin said coldly as she stood up from the wall and limped away. She'd need to get to the safe house now, before

"Hello Rin," the sick voice purred out, she stopped in her tracks as fear shot down her spine.

"It has been a long while since we were last together, but don't you know how rude it is to interupt a kill?" Magatsuhi asked gleefully, Rin turned to look at him, and at Rei who was trembling with obvious fear.

"So naughty having a beautiful twin and never telling me, I'd like to keep you both in my collection," Magatsuhi mused evilly.

"Collection?" Rei asked as she inched over to Rin.

"My fuck partners collection," Magatsuhi explained Rin just pulled Rei behind her.

"Over my dead body," Rin said coldly. She'd die before she ended up in Magatsuhi's 'collection' because she'd rather endure a horrible death than the fate he had in mind for if he got his hands on her. Rei was shaking so badly and Rin's blood slicked fingers were slowly moving to her gun.

"Oh, but that can be arranged Rin, I do not need you when I can have that lovely specimen behind you," Magatsuhi smiled cruelly then. Her finger grabbed her gun, she drew, and aimed for his head as she fought the pain from her wound.

"I'm not going to let you hurt an Innocent, and I'm sure as hell not letting you take us," Rin snarled out.

"Jealous my love?"

"In your dreams," she smiled as she pulled the trigger. Magatsuhi used his demon speed as he lunged for her only for him to be slammed against the alley wall. Magatsuhi was gaping like a fish out of water as he clawed as the wrist which had him pinned against the wall, Rin just stared at Sesshomaru.

"**Do Not Touch What's Mine**," Sesshomaru snarled coldly before Magatsuhi's body began melting in Sesshomaru's grip. Rin just held her gun as she blinked at the puddle of goo which had been Magatsuhi then she looked at Sesshomaru who looked cold, indifferent and perfect. Seriously how did he do that!? Look perfect after having destroyed a being in the most horrid way.

"Rei," Sesshomaru greeted coldly as he walked to them. Rin's gun just slipped from her fingers as she sank to her knees, the pain she had barely held at bay was now coursing through her. Sesshomaru caught her before she completely collapsed and lifted her up.

"Come Rei," he said so coldly there was no way for Rei to argue it as she stumbled after them. Rin just wondered how Sesshomaru always appeared at the perfect moment to save her. It wasn't as if she was some damsel in distress but she was curious to know how he always knew when she was in danger or in trouble.

"How do you do that?" Rin murmured to her lover. He lifted a brow at her.

"Do what?"

"Save me?" she whispered before the pain consumed her and she slipped into oblivion. She wasn't certain how much more pain she could take in her life as she let herself slip away at the moment.

* * *

**Muahahaha! I have completed all updates for the day, which is the first time in a long time and I must admit it felt good! I'm so used to playing catch up that completely everything when I said was a nice change of pace for a change.  
**

**Anyways I'm off to eat something before I head to work.**

**The updates can be found with Because I Love you Chapter 16 if you're interested in what I'll be updating next, if not you can just find out tomorrow!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 32**

To Rin the world was really simple, and for a long time she had believed it to be simple. But now as she lay here in pain while Miroku patched her up (again), she wondered how it was that despite all the simplicity of her life she ended up here in complicated relationships. Though none of her friendships were exactly complicated they were made complicated by wives, and kids, and life. Then there was Sesshomaru, who was by far the most contradictory, ornery, possessive creature she had ever met in her life! Seriously, with the way he was standing in the corner growling at Miroku you'd think Miroku was not the accomplished surgeon he was but rather a shaky resident. Seriously! It was not the end of her world to be laying here liked this as Miroku dug a bullet out of her pelvis, it wasn't exactly going to be the last time he dug a bullet out of her.

"Rin, would you tell your guard dog to relax!" Miroku hissed at her.

"I would but it's not likely to do any good," she replied through gritted teeth as she fought back the pain of this. She didn't like drugs, and if she could be conscious through this then that would be a good thing for her.

"Then tell him to go sit down or something, he's making me nervous," Miroku muttered.

"I would but again it's not likely to do any good, just ignore him. That's what I do," she snarled as pain raced from the wound.

"Alright, I got it," Miroku pulled out a bullet and dropped it in a tin as she gasped for breath from the pain. Now for the not so fun part of the horrible part of this, the stitches. At least Miroku was quick about it as she lay there.

"Good as new though I'd advise you of things not to do you're likely to just turn around and do them so I won't say anything. If you start bleeding stop whatever you're doing immediately and come to me," Miroku said indifferently as he left her with Sesshomaru.

"So," she sighed at her lover who was studying her from his corner. She had a feeling she was in deep trouble with him but couldn't really muster up the energy to care about his feelings at this moment. Before she knew what he was going to do she found herself wrapped up and lips pressed against her temple, she just sat there in stunned silence.

"What's this?" Rin asked when he pulled his lips away but didn't let her go.

"Hn," was his response.

"Sesshomaru I'm too tired to decipher what 'hn' means at the moment so can you please just tell me?" Rin murmured as she rested her brow against his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it just be simpler for you to walk away now, you have nothing from me so you won't be losing anything really. Why not just do the normal thing and walk away?" Rin murmured sleepily as she drifted into oblivion.

* * *

He couldn't walk away, even if he wanted to. Today he had gone out looking for her because he craved her company as the strange creature he was. And today he had followed her scent through the market to find her bleeding and defending Rei Sato. He had just about lost it, she was holding her gun and standing in front of Rei without an ounce of fear while he had frantically gone about saving her.

Something in him needed her, wanted her, craved her, and defended her with all he was. Damn the consquences he'd destroy cities for her if it meant she'd stay with him. Sesshomaru didn't want to let go for the first time in his life. For the first time ever he had something he wanted and he didn't want to let her go, Rin was his and damn it, he was keeping her. It was the first time ever he had felt like this for anything and it was so powerful it was slightly unnerving to need something. He was not a creature who needed weak things, and Rin was weak for she was human but there was something in her stronger than steel that drew him in. Had she been born a yōkai she'd have been a daiyōkai no doubt.

Gently, so as to not tear her stitches he lifted her into his arms, again startled by how small she was. How was it someone so small could have such a large personality? It was only when he held her that he realized how small she was. When she was up and active she seem so…vibrant and larger than life but it was when he held her that he realized just how small she truly was. Sesshomaru swiftly carried her to his living quarters, settled her on the bed before laying down beside her because it felt right.

Seldom few things in his life had ever felt as right as Rin.

Not many would look at him for him, she did and it continuously astounded him. Even if she was Miyako, Kamiko, Zaizen or Rin or whoever else she wanted to be in life she had only looked at him for him. She hadn't looked at him and seen someone lost or to attempt to use or a bank account but rather him. And it was something he loved about her. Sesshomaru inhaled Rin's sweet scent, yes he loved this human when he did not love any. The revelation he had come to with this had overwhelmed and empowered him at the same time. But he loved this human.

And because he loved her he was going to destroy all that threatened her. For there were few things in his life he genuinely loved, and those few things were guarded with an impenetrable security. It would never matter if Rin loved him or not, she had his love and his loyalty and if that was all she'd take from him then he'd be content. But she'd always have his protection whether she wanted it or not.

For he loved her.

* * *

**Bet I had you all worried thinking I'd miss my daily update! I didn't! Though I am missing Trying Not to Neuter Him's update because I am going to bed, I am exhausted because today was so freaking LONG! OMG it was never ending! It was like the never ending nightmare, but it was only like that because I was bored out of my skull and when I get bored I get devious and when I get devious... **

**I actually wrote a note to myself to behave because I was at work when I was bored. So I came home, took a hot shower, sat down wrote some of of this when exhaustion struck in the nick of time so I didn't pull another all nighter. I cannot keep doing that, I am not a vampire or a god so I do need sleep. Sleep is productive for writing...**

**Anyways I have some fantastic news for all of you, I have joined forces with the amazingly talented XeraQuick and am helping to create a community for SessxRin and SessxKag! You should check it out!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Good night everyone!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 33**

Rin woke in a set of strong arms and she winced a bit as she rolled onto her back then. Her hip was singing with pain. At least Miroku had done a good job of patching her up as she lay there with an arm around her waist. Turning her head she looked at the man holding her, it was Sesshomaru. Rin wasn't certain if she should or should not be comfortable with this. It wasn't a bad thing, him holding her, it was rather pleasant and they were lovers but it was still…odd. At least to her. Rin wasn't much of one for cuddling but she liked this as she lay on her back.

"Rin," he growled out as his eyes snapped open.

"Sesshomaru," Rin replied. His amber eyes wandered over her then he rolled her over so she was sprawled on his chest and he was glaring at her. He had at least taken into consideration her hip rather than roll atop her. She caught onto his stealthy ways of caring for her. It was odd, but even the impossible to read Sesshomaru was getting a little easier for her to read.

"_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?**_" he growled in a low roar at her as his grip tightened a bit on her hips. She just winced; perhaps she was wrong about her reading of him.

"Nothing! Rei was in trouble and if I didn't act then Magatsuhi would've killed her and then we'd have had the police involved and Koga would've had to tell his bosses about me and I've been off the radar since before I knew you and I don't want Koga in trouble. Besides, if the cops found out about me then I'd have to go to jail and then I'd be a sitting duck for the Onigumos, they run the underworld and I wouldn't last ten minutes in prison; I'd be dead before I could breath. Saving Rei saved us so stop glaring at me like I'm the bad guy! Besides, you were the one to melt Magatsuhi!" Rin snapped at him.

"Because he was going to shoot you!" Sesshomaru snapped at her, she frowned a bit at him but couldn't argue with the truth in that statement. She had had a gun leveled at her when Sesshomaru had appeared snarling and snapping like some dog; he had even called her his but she wasn't going to remind him of that at this moment in time because there was no need for him to be reminded of that. Besides, he was being unusually possessive as of late. Lovers did not translate into 'mine' in her dictionary but she was using Webster's Dictionary for her definitions so she could be off on this.

"And stop being a smart ass," he snapped at her.

"I said nothing!" Rin shouted at him.

"I can hear you thinking and you were being a smart ass," he growled out.

"Well I maybe a smart ass but you're being a pain in the ass," she grumbled as she sat up then so she was straddling his abdomen. She felt her hip bleeding again but didn't care because she was too mad at Sesshomaru at this moment in time.

"Rin," he snarled her name as he tightened his grip on her hips.

"Sesshomaru!" she growled in retaliation. The disadvantages of loving an inuyōkai were clear to her now because he had many…dog traits. And possession seemed to be one of the main personality traits for him. Ignoring her lover she hopped out of bed; winced internally when she jarred her already bleeding him and walked out of the room to find Miroku so he could fix her up again. It was annoying how she relied on him to patch her up and make certain that she was in functioning condition but since she wasn't going to be relying on Sesshomaru at this moment in time she figured Miroku would be more reliable.

Besides, she didn't want to be growled at just because she was bleeding; and it appeared that Sesshomaru was in a snarling attitude this fine morning; or afternoon judging by the sun. Rin just sighed internally as she walked towards Miroku's designated quarters. She truly hated doctors but they appeared to be a necessary evil in her life, at least she could trust Miroku. For the most part; he was still a pervert at heart and that was why she considered all doctors perverts. She was pretty certain that he had gotten to be a doctor just so he could stare at women's boobs all day, and other female anatomy parts.

"So Rei, no shock or headachs," Miroku asked.

"No," she heard Rei reply. Internally Rin was swearing as she barged through the doors to Miroku's quarters where he had Rei on a stool and was checking the girl's pupils. Externally Rin revealed nothing as she looked blankly at Rei then at Miroku who's eyes zeroed in on her bleeding hip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO RIN!?" Miroku roared.

"Talk to Sesshomaru, he can't keep his hands off of me," Rin snapped back and glared at Miroku for having used her name.

"Wait, I thought your name was Kamiko?" Rei shouted, Rin sighed as she knew what she'd have to be explaining now and she hated the mere thought of having to explain this to her. Rin had already figured out that she was not particularly fond of Rei.

"I have many names, Kamiko is one, Rin is another, all you need to know is that I saved your sorry ass from being annihilated by one Magatsuhi of the Onigumos. Miroku, can you fix this; I'm bleeding everywhere!" Rin sighed in exasperation.

"You know you're a pain in my ass and if you rip my stitches again I'm ripping a new one off of your hide," Miroku warned. She sighed as she sat down and arranged herself so he could fix up her bleeding wound again. Leave it to Sesshomaru to put her in a foul mood when her day had barely even started.

* * *

**Long time no update! Sorry about that, I just got absorbed into other works and then George ate most of this story, and I've just been busy. Sorry about that, anyways I'm going to try to finish this up by the Sunday; there isn't much of it left and I meant to finish this ages ago. Then I'm going to finish up my Trying Not to Series. I've just been having a bit of difficulty with life at this moment; the last few months have been stressful and hell and I've just started coming out of the slump of the last few months. I swear to God May is cursed, June is designed to be my hell and July...well I'm not even going to go there. But every year for about four years, those months are the toughest and I don't know why, but everything that can go wrong from me will go wrong in those months so it hasn't been a walk in the park lately. **

**Anyways, not making excuses or anything for the lack of updates but I have been distracted so I'm sorry about that. I'll wrap this up, then my Trying Not to Series. I got a new computer (I'm broke again but I have a new computer I love) and because of this I realized just how many fanfics I had going and I'm going to wrap them up and focus again on my originals. Tomorrow there might not be any updates, but I have stuff to do tomorrow that needs my attention more than writing. I'll have an update for you guys on Thursday for sure!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 34**

Rin would admit that she had no plan at this point; again. And as she sat in the warehouse safe house she came to another understanding as she looked around the room. Her friends liked her more than they liked Rei; which was surprising because everyone she had met so far had loved who she had come to think of as her original. If she was truly a clone, if she truly was not an original or unique individual and if she was a clone of that woman then there was going to be resentment from her. She didn't like the idea of being a clone; Rin would freely admit that; but after all the hells and tribulations that she had been through she didn't exactly like the idea of someone else being exactly like her and having an easy life. But apparently you really, truly could not chose your family.

She frowned at Rei as she walked to her seat in the main living area of the safe house. Her friends; actually her friends were more like family to her; were all seated and awaiting her. She winced when reflexively when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her after him. They were seated; she on Sesshomaru and he on a couch and his arms snaked around her then she felt him glaring at the others daring them to say something. She just fought off the desire to blush as she sat there with his arms around her.

"So Rin…" Inuyasha started. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going after the Onigumos, you all can either help or back out. Know that if you chose to continue to help me out or back out now with no hard feelings. Either way I'm finishing them off," Rin admitted.

"I'm in, I'll keep the heat off of whatever you're up too," Koga just said calmly. Rin blinked at her friend.

"You know you're not getting rid of us that easily," Inuyasha admitted with a smile.

"I don't deserve friends like you guys," she muttered honestly then sighed. There was an idea forming in her head at that moment.

"Sure you do, you've done plenty of dirty work for us so we owe you. Especially Koga," Shippo smirked. She smiled then and a set of arms tightened around her waist then she narrowed her eyes on Rei then.

"What are you planning?" Rei asked.

"Well this now entirely depends on if you'll be sticking around or if I have to hide you in a different safe house under a guard until I've finished with this and disappeared again or if you're going to get involved with this because depending on your answer. And if you're not with me, your against me and know that once I'm done with this and if you ever think to tell someone about me I disappear and when I disappear; if you're smart; you'll be scared of that." Rin glared intently at Rei who just stared dumbly at her.

"What are you?"

"Me? A great many things, but mostly I'm invisible, and I am very, very, very good at it. So now answer this, are you in or are you out?" Rin asked as she watched the mirror image of herself mile this over. Rin knew that if Rei declined to help her then she'd be gone like the wind and she'd have to sever all the ties that she had. And those ties were minimal by nature.

"If I say no then those Onigumos would be after me won't they?" Rei asked miserably.

"Yep, so you are either in or you are out," Rin said coldly as she watched the woman.

"What do you need me to do?" Rei asked, Rin smirked.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I'm going to need a credit card; Rei and Kagome we're going shopping," Rin announced sweetly. Her inuyōkai lover said nothing as she stood up then, she took the offered card then walked out of the room with all eyes on her. She didn't say anything then as she walked out of the room planning. It would be a simple matter of using Rei as a decoy, if they were truly identical then there was no doubt that Rin could use Rei as the decoy. Firstly though, she'd need to get Rei an appropriate wardrobe if the woman was really going to be of any use for her. That and being seen in public with Sesshomaru and her gang would help lure the Onigumos out. And luring them out was vital for her eradicating them. She had had enough of this world rearing its ugly head in her life.

Rin just wanted to be free again, and she wanted the Onigums stopped from doing what they were doing. It did help that she had the books for them already and would be able to break that incestuous family from the inside out and so they would be damaged beyond repair.

"Rin, what are you planning?" she turned to look at Koga.

"Do you really, really want to know?" she asked coldly as they walked through her safe house.

"Rin," Koga asked.

"Koga, all you really need to know is that I'm up to something very, very, and definitely criminal and if I tell you more and am caught then you're sunk so you don't wanna know what I'm doing." He just glared dumbly at her. Grabbing her jacket she walked towards her lover who lifted his hand to reveal the credit card that she had asked for and the women set to go for the day. She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek as she kissed his cheek and then she got into the car.

The girls just looked dumbly at her as she got behind the wheel.

"Rin? Are we going to be breaking laws?" Kagome asked nervously.

"None of **_you_** are, as for **_me,_** it's better if you don't know." Rin smiled deviously as she floored the gas and shot out of the warehouse district as fast as she could.

* * *

**Yep, I think I'll have three or four more chapters of this posted tomorrow and have the rest up by Sunday. I really, really, really love this new computer of mine (and hopefully I won't have to name it) because it doesn't eat my writing!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 35**

Rin wore her new dress as she walked into the Taisho family ball wearing that sleek black sheath of nothingness she had picked her clothing to be. But it didn't matter to her that she was wearing practically nothing as she walked with her guys through the crowd and photographers. Ignoring everyone as she walked through the crowd with her eyes zeroed in on her prey as she walked through the party. She slid up to be between Koga and Kohaku in the middle of the party and rested her arms on the bar table. She had snagged a sniffer of brandy and now watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru greeted her targets with Kagome and Rei on their arms.

"What do you see Rin?" Kohaku asked.

"Four body guards, at least eight guns, three Onigumos in center; four in the crowd. Kikyo is guarded now, Naruko and Kagewanki aren't taking chances," Rin noted as she sipped her brandy and remained hidden between the men. Her eyes watched Sesshomaru with Rei and her eyes were on the three heads of the Onigumo family.

"Six body guards, there's two over there," Koga corrected her. Rin's eyes looked over to the bar and she stared at the two others that Koga had pointed out. Shippo nodded slightly as he worked the bar in confirmation. She took another sip of the brandy she had snagged from the waiter.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing for tonight, if I'm taking them out I'll need to do it all at once. They're not like snakes, they're like hydras; I cut off one head and three more will pop right up. When I take them out it'll be all at once," Rin admitted as she toyed with her glass. Her eyes slid over to Sesshomaru who didn't look at her but acknowledged her by simply flicking mokomoko in her direction. She stared at Hakudoshi and Kagura; they'd be difficult to take out because they were easily the best trained aside from Magatsuhi. And they were easily the most aware about her and her abilities and she knew they knew she was here tonight. And they knew Rei was not her, she could see that once they got over their minimal shock over seeing Rei with Sesshomaru they knew.

Rin smirked a bit at the nervousness she saw in the Onigumos had, she just stood up from the table and left her drink behind. Slipping through the crowd she kept in the thick of the crowd as she studied Kikyo, Naruko and Kagewanki. They were antsy, probably still getting over her little visit from before. Hopefully they didn't notice her, she wanted to tag them and follow them; she didn't want to kill them here. The paperwork for Koga and the paying off for an escape from prison was just too much work for her at this moment in time. It also meant that her life as Rin would be over and she wouldn't tolerate blowing her life as Rin or Zaizan, she liked both lives. So for now she'd just watch them.

* * *

Sesshomaru just tolerated Rei wondering what Rin was planning. She was playing things annoyingly close to the vest so to speak, and she wouldn't even let him acknowledge her at this moment in time. That was irritating the shit out of his inner beast, they; he and his inner beast; wanted to ditch Rei and grab Rin and walk away at this very moment but it appeared she wouldn't let that happen. Whatever Rin was planning she was planning carefully as he felt her presence move through the room and the crowd like she were a ghost.

He had to admit that her using his family ball as her cover was a good and bad idea. It was a good idea because he sincerely doubted that the Onigumos would make a move while here but it was a bad idea because he was here. It was a known fact that he and Inuyasha could demolish cities if provoked and they didn't really like one another so no one was suicidal enough to actually try anything while he and Inuyasha would be forced to endure one another. Naturally his sharp eyes scanned the crowd for her but did not see hide nor hair of her, but her translucent scent wafted through the air teasing him. When he got his hands on her he was going to force her to let him in on whatever she planning because he didn't want her facing them alone. Though Koga had assured him that Rin was capable of handling herself.

"You know, she's going to be fine Sesshomaru," his eyes narrowed on Rin's friend Shishinki who smiled a bit. "Rin's been doing this for years, she may have been trained by the Onigumos but she's better than them. Besides, Shippo wouldn't entrust her with the dirty work if she wasn't a natural at this."

"Hn," he replied.

"You know, he's right, I've had her cover me when I go undercover, she's the best ghost I've ever met and has deep contacts, she'll be fine," Koga announced as he sat at the bar, Sesshomaru said nothing as he tried not to follow through with the urge to track Rin down. It was a difficult instinct to fight so he gave himself props from not ripping apart this ball and the Onigumos.

"What's she planning?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a rare occasion to grab a passing brandy; he wasn't one to like human food or consumption.

"Dunno, whatever it is it'll hurt like a bitch when she attacks," Shippo said over his shoulder as he wiped the bar down. Sesshomaru said nothing as he fought back his desire to snap and snarl at all of them and to lash out in frustration and anger. Mostly he fought back his gagging desire as Rei sauntered up to him drowned in some perfume women seemed to think smelled good and would attract men. All it attracted was flies if you asked him because it smelt like something was rotting or dying; but that was if you asked him.

"Rei," he acknowledged her mostly because Rin had demanded he treat Rei like she was his date.

"Sesshomaru," Rei smiled brightly; Sesshomaru still didn't see the resemblance between this woman and Rin though it was clear as day.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates today, I got a tad bit sidetracked and then I procrastinated. Oh well, I'll have another chapter of Never Be the Same Up sometime tonight and I'll have this wrapped up by Sunday.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 36**

It was after the party when she walked with Sesshomaru that night on the river, her fingers entwined with his as they walked through the night. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of the river, she knew because she was looking at him as they walk. Sighing she leaned on him wishing she could be anyone else but herself at this moment. But she was herself, he was Sesshomaru, and she was not in this situation. It didn't feel like a good thing to be herself at this moment in time as she walked with him towards an old contact of hers' who owed her several favors.

"Sesshomaru," she started.

"Rin," he cut her off with a stern look. She sighed then she looked up at those amber eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then would you mind if I did what happens next alone?" she asked praying that he would say he would let her go because she had already figured out what she was going to do and she needed everyone to be prepared for the possibility that she wouldn't be back or that she would die. It had been her reality and fate for the last few days; at least from what she planned this was her possible fate. But it was her fate to bear alone if you asked her.

"Yes, I mind," he replied coldly. She pulled away as she stared up at him and stepped in front of him with her hands resting on his chest.

"You could die, I might die," she said firmly. It was a real outcome from her plan and it was one she was trying to get around but she felt she'd get out alive alone better if she was just that. Alone. Rin stared up at him silently pleading that he understand what she wanted. All she wanted was for her friends; and he was included in this list, and she wanted all of them to live a long life. It didn't matter if she lived, so long as they were safe and happy she could be at peace with what she was about to do and that was her truth. But as she stood there looking at those amber eyes she realized he was going to be stubborn about this matter. And she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'm in, Rin, all the way," he said evenly and she blinked at hearing those words. It was almost better than hearing an 'I-love-you' from a lover. Almost; and she didn't know why but she was thrilled to hear he was willing to come with her and to pick up her battle though there was a real possibility of them dying if this didn't work or if it worked. Either way she wasn't certain how to feel about knowing he'd come with her. Before she could stop it the smile bloomed on her lips as she looked up to him then.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she informed him of this seriously as she stood there staring up at those amber eyes. They didn't reveal a thought or an emotion he was feeling, his hand grabbed her hand that rested on his heart and threaded his fingers with hers' before he nudged her forward. Rin smiled as she leaned back on him thrilled about what he had said and hoped to Kami they didn't die if her plan was implemented. No matter what though she was eliminating the Onigumos; that was a breed of evil that needed to be destroyed and for the first time in a long time Rin felt that she had a purpose that went beyond her. Most of the time when she went into the shadows she did it for her friends or herself; this was the first time in her life where her actions might have the ability to save lives of others beyond her circle. And that was something she hadn't felt for a long, long time.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't been able to say it, he hadn't been able to reply as he held her hand against his heart and now walked with her through the night. He loved her, he knew it for as surely as he breathed; and that was the terrifying part to him. It wasn't that he loved her it was that he couldn't say he loved her so he had relied on silenced and hoped she knew that he loved her. For the most part that should've been enough but it didn't feel like it was enough as he walked with her now. He wondered what was going through that head of hers' at this moment and what she was planning and where they were going.

Rin wasn't open to anyone really about what she was planning or what she was thinking of doing and now he wished she'd open up. All he knew was the moment she said she might die in this scheme of hers' he had to be with her. Sad but true and he didn't know how to feel about it as they walked along the river in silence. Why wouldn't she talk to him? He didn't know how to be verbal with people for the most part but he wasn't used to someone shutting him out. Rin seemed to be shutting him out for some reason. But he wasn't mad at her about that, just frustrated.

"We're here," Rin said coldly and he looked at a giant warehouse.

"Rin?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Sesshomaru, ah, I need a favor from you," she looked up at him uncertainly. "Don't chase my friend," she asked sheepishly.

He lifted a brow at her and she shrugged a bit before walking up to the door and knocking on it softly.

"Yuro to see Karan," Rin said coldly. He watched in a morbid fascination as the door opened to reveal a red feline yōkai, he just stared at her as she smiled at Rin.

"Long time no see Yuro; I heard you're no longer running with the Onigumos," the red cat purred out in a smooth voice.

"You heard right; I run against them now," Rin replied as he followed her into the warehouse.

"So what can I do for you?" Karan asked.

* * *

**Today was sort of blown up when I actually had to help my mom shave the Fluffinator so I didn't get as many updates as I intended today; the Fluffinator is fluffy as all get out and it took about four hours to shave him and an hour to clean up that mess so... **

**I've been busy.**

**Come tomorrow I'll post the remaining chapters of this though so...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 37**

Rin slipped through the shadows with her pack clutched closely to her as she guided Sesshomaru through the compound. He grabbed her arm then and pulled her against his chest as one of the Onigumos passed her. He looked at her, she smiled slightly then handed him the bag before she hurried out of the shadows with her destination in mind. She had split this job with Sesshomaru and today was a day she knew the compound would be empty; it was a test day and all but the Onigumos would be here. Rin silently walked through the compound straight to the office.

Koga had the originals on the books; he was taking them in tomorrow as evidence given to him by an anonymous citizen. Come tomorrow all of her friends would be able to continue on with their lives and Rin didn't know what to do other than destroy the world that had created her to ensure their safety. Sesshomaru was at this moment placing the explosives that she had bought off of Karan and she was to ensure the death of the Heads of the Onigumo's family. Silently she pulled her gun from the small of her back where she had slipped it and walked into the office.

Naraku glared at her as she leveled the gun to his head. Kikyo appeared from under the desk with Kagewanki; talk about gross. She removed the safety then as she held her gun steady. Three sets of eyes glared at her as she stood there and all three eyes were ablaze with a hatred Rin was most used to.

"What are you going to do Rin? Shoot us?" Naraku asked as he revealed his gun. Rin smirked. "You might take out one of us but not before I kill you."

"But you see I don't care if I live or if I die; that's why I'm dangerous, I have nothing to lose. Because after tonight; everything I have to lose will be safe." She flipped the lock on the office door then as she smiled cold.

"But then you'll die," he pointed out.

"Yeah, see I already thought about that and I really don't have to worry about that. See you're a horrible shot; especially when your emotions are in control of you like at this moment. See I have my gun leveled on your mate at this moment," Rin pointed out coldly knowing full well this would agitate them. Slowly she started circling the office towards the window; she just needed a minute if Sesshomaru's timing was right. She still kept her gun trained on them as she walked.

"You wouldn't live if anything happened to Kikyo," Kagewanki snarled as he revealed his gun. Rin smirked.

"You're right I wouldn't, but I would survive if something happened to the entire Onigumo family."

"That's impossible, we're never together in one place for any amount of time." Kikyo snapped, Rin just nodded in agreement.

"Unless Naraku sent out a text about the upcoming investigation and called the family together to go steal the books back from one detective. Then according to your training they would come home to get their assignments so there'd be no phone trail or paper trail; as if it never existed. And what do you know; they all came home twenty minutes ago," Rin answered looking at her watch. Thirty seconds.

"Not possible, even you can't take us all out in one go. You weren't trained that well." Naraku growled as he stood, she stepped back to the windo.

"No, but you did train me to improvise. And bombings aren't your style; they're your competition and that's all the cops will see," Rin informed him. She saw the disbelief as she dove out the window then and to the river. The blast threw her through the air and she slammed into the water having the wind knocked out of her lungs in one go as she sunk in the cold water. A set of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled through the water then and onto a bank of the river. Rin coughed as she forced her lungs to work; she saw the red in the water as she sat up then. She looked at Sesshomaru who sat beside her. She sighed then as the pain stabbed her system. Glass; she knew what was embedded in her back.

Before she could stop herself she was sobbing as she leaned on Sesshomaru and watched the orange glow of the fire of what had once been 'the Company' and the head of the Onigumo Family. There were sirens in the distance as she cried but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was die for what she had done. Before they had come back into her life she had never killed another being and now she had killed a family; no matter how fucked up they had been they had been living and a family.

Rin cried against Sesshomaru until the world around her fade and she only felt his arms around her. The blackness was welcomed to her as she faded away. There was nothing left for her to cry about and there was no more energy in her body as she drifted in to oblivion. The last, distinct, thing she remembered of this month was Sesshomaru carrying her away from the carnage she had wrought upon the Onigumos.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the room as he watched Miroku work Rin's back over with the help of Sango, both of them were quiet as they worked for which he was grateful. He was terrified at this moment as he waited for the verdict. Finally the clinking stopped; and Miroku came over to him.

"We pulled all the glass and debris out of her but she lost a lot of blood and in her emotional state I don't know what the outcome will be. At this point I can say; with the utmost honesty; that it's all up to Rin's will to live at this point. She was never a killer; even with all the training they gave her she wasn't a killer; this has made her a killer and I'm no shrink but I can tell you that this event has taken an emotional toll on her. It's up to her if she'll live or die, all we can do at this point is wait for her and be patient with her." Miroku informed him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her; she looked like she was asleep at this moment. His heart ached for all she had just done and how it was hurting her. He wouldn't beg her to stay though he wanted her to, instead he'd sit with her and remind her that there was someone here for her.

* * *

**There's a few chapters of this I'm going to post today. **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 38**

Her eyes fluttered opened as she gasped for breath and stared up at the light above her. Rin groaned in pain, her back was painful. She just stared at the ceiling then she turned her head to the side to look into a set of gold eyes which were watching her intently from the corner of the room. She couldn't speak at this moment because her back was killing her and she felt winded. Sesshomaru walked over to her then, she took his hand in hers' then. She didn't smile at him as she turned her head a bit to look up at him. Everything in her ached as she lay there.

"Rin," he said softly as he sat beside her, holding her hand. Rin just sighed as she let her eyes shut then and held onto his hand. She just ached as she lay there trying to focus on anything but what she had done. It was killing her as she lay there and she wanted to escape, she wanted to leave and she wanted to disappear from the world. But she didn't as she gripped Sesshomaru's hand as she tried to grip some form of sanity.

* * *

Sesshomaru was relieved, he was immensely relieved that she had even opened her eyes but he had a feeling that there would be a major change coming. He could feel it as surely as he breathed. But what was changing he didn't know as he sat there holding her hand tightly in his. It wasn't usual being her, for him, and at this moment in time he was scared of the change coming. Sesshomaru looked down at her as he sat there holding her hand in his hoping that for a change he wouldn't have his worst fear confirmed.

Opening his eyes he looked at her as she slept soundly then and he frowned a bit. He loathed to admit it but he had a feeling that she was hurting and she'd probably leave to heal herself. He knew he would if he did what she had done. Frowning he sighed as he held her hand tightly in his as he rested his brow on their linked fingers. He knew, he knew Rin was a solitary creature at heart though. He knew because he was like her in this way, he was a loner at heart and so was she despite her love for her family. So he had a feeling of what was to come.

* * *

Rin was alone in a sense, she had isolated herself in her mind, retreated, wrapped herself up in the depths of the numbness she felt since the week when she had awoken here. She had watched the news, she had seen the case updates and kept in touch with Koga as she lay there. In the safe house she rested as she lay there trying to grip her sanity. And now Rin had been cleared for her ability to move and leave the house; no one was looking for her and now she was sitting on the steps with a suit case at her feet waiting for Sesshomaru.

He walked in then, she looked at his gold eyes and her heart still skipped beats as she looked at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he shut the door and leaned against the door waiting for her to speak. Rin didn't say anything as she tried to recall what she wanted to say to him.

"I thought of a million things to say for this," Rin admitted as she looked at him.

"Rin, I know," he said softly.

* * *

Sesshomaru just looked at her as she sat there with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. He didn't say anything to her as they stood there in silence. A tear slipped down her cheek then. He stepped forward then and grabbed her in his arms. Carefully his arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in his chest. There was nothing for him to say because he knew there was nothing to say. All he could do was hug her and pressed his lips into her hair.

"I'll be here," he promised her. She cried a bit harder then as she held onto him but she didn't pull away to his relief as he hugged her to him. He didn't want to let her go but he had to because if he did then he wouldn't stop her from walking out of that door. She would need to leave, she would leave him here alone with her friends and then she would disappear. He had no idea on if she'd be back, and it was an 'if', he just hoped that she'd come back to him. She pulled away, grabbed her bag and she was gone.

* * *

Rin hurried to the train station and she bought a ticket to the mountains. Escape was the only thing on her mind as she carried her bag onto the train with her then curled up in a seat in silence. She was relieved that she was alone in her window seat then. Tears were in her eyes but she shut her eyes against the world and let the train carry her away to anywhere. Perhaps one day she would be able to come back, come home to him and her family. But at this moment…

She couldn't even stand to be in that city and she was leaving. Rin was a coward; she'd admit it as she rode that train away. Her eyes opened to watch the city slip away, she'd have sworn to all that was hole she saw a giant white dog racing after the train. Carefully her fingers brushed the glass as she saw the white blur and then she disappeared into a tunnel. She was gone and she knew it as she rest against the glass. Her phone was turned off and the world she knew was gone then. Rin just shut her eyes and sighed; she'd have to learn to live with herself again before she could come back.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Why Should I Worry! =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Do Now Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 39**

He was at a wedding again, it had been two years since the first wedding where he had met Rin. This was for her friend Shishinki who was getting married and right now he was standing in the corner of the reception when a unique, translucent scent caught his attention. True there was a light rain outside but this scent, this scent stirred old memories and had him looking up past the guest and looking for a particular woman. A scent he hadn't smelled in a year which had him perking up and looking at the door.

The gushing bride laughed as she danced with her new husband, his brother and his pregnant wife were enjoying themselves along with all the other families there. Sota was here with his date Hitomi, Kohaku was still single and all the other families were here to celebrate the occasion. But at this moment he didn't care as he walked around the crowd towards the door. There was no one there, much to his frustration but he ignored the dull ache in his heart as he stood there alone waiting for her. He smirked a bit as the guys got up for their toast for Shishinki.

He was sort of falling asleep against the wall when he heard her voice. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, standing there, in a sleek blue dress.

"Uh, hey, sorry I missed the ceremony; I'd blame traffic but I don't own a car," Rin said with a smile and the guys laughed. He just stared at her with a slight smirk and disbelieving stare. "I've been a bit absent for the past two years, and so I had to relinquish my best man duties this go around to Sesshomaru; or so I'm going to say this once. Shishinki, you did good, and thanks for not being invasive. Shuijin Amakoi, you got yourself a hell of a man; one of my best friends so I'm going to say this once, break him I break you. Oh, and I'm back," Rin smiled.

The guys cheered he just walked over to her when she walked off the stage then. She was holding a fluke of wine when she stood before him with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eye that he had missed for years. She was there though and he could reach out and touch her she was so close. He smirked as he kept his hands in his pockets so he didn't grab her and drag her with him.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"Rin," he said coldly when she came up on her tip toes.

"I love you Sesshomaru, always have always will," she promised as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled a bit more as she descended back to her feet. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I had to live with myself before I lived with everyone else."

"I missed you," he whispered as he reached out and tilted her chin back to him.

"Good, I missed you too," Rin smiled then.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her after him then as they walked out of the wedding and into the rain. He had missed her, beyond the building and straight to the tree. He had her pinned then, she smiled as her arms snaked around his neck, he smirked a bit before he came down and kissed her thoroughly, she had always been irresistible to him and at this moment if he denied himself her then there'd be hell to pay.

"You're never leaving me again," he warned her when he pulled away for a breath then. She stared at him then, her lips pulled into a smile as she hung onto him.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't planning on leaving every again." She whispered slightly with a smile as he kissed her in the rain again. He didn't care about the audience back at the reception, he didn't care about her friends, and he didn't care about their relationship because at this moment she was his and that was all that mattered to him as he pushed her against the tree and water slid down their skin and clothing.

* * *

It had taken a year for the nightmares not to plague her. It had taken a year of ignoring Rei to get her head on straight and to come to terms with what she was. And it had taken two years to gather up her courage to return home to her boys and to Sesshomaru when she didn't want to return to the city. But she had come to terms with who and what she was; she was Yuro, she was Kamiko, she was also Miyako, and Zaizen, she was Rin. Another thing she had had to come to terms with was Rei; and Rin accepted that she was a genetic match to that woman but Rin wasn't Rei. She was Sesshomaru's Rin and she was loved by her guys. Because of them though she was able to neatly slice off contact with Rei and healed in peace.

Still it had taken her some time to get used to that because she had to first accept herself. After everything she had done in the past few years she was nervous about trying to come back and being accepted; after all she had cut everyone off. But the moment she returned to the city they had dragged her back into their routines. The only person she hadn't been able to face was him, she hadn't been able to face him because they had left and parted ways in silence. She could still remember seeing that dog running after the train, and now she was back. She had been back for a full month before she had come here and to him, to her shock he had merely kissed her like she had never left. It was odd but it was familiar to her too and she had missed him so much. She pulled away from him for a breath.

"Sesshomaru, Thank You for Waiting," she said in a serious tone as he traced her jaw. She pulled him back down for another kiss then.

* * *

**That's All Folks!  
**

**Thank you for your patience, and this was the original ending I salvaged from George. Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for reading Why Should I Worry.**

**A Special Thanks to Sinister Dark, LADY SILVERFOX aka chirita rai, jj, WhiteDogwood, Keeptitup2319, princessanastasiaromanov576, L.M.T.O.P., ANNIQUE, NekoxUsa, Lady Shenzuki, blackacess, Guest, Guest, chylenn, Obsessed Dreamer, Karrat, Grumpy DelSan13, Taraah36, WaterPrincess17, guest, Sotam, crazykenz, Guest, rill, Brittny, Guest, Mela, kikikysk, PrincessNevermore, Kagome7304, Kurama190, kat5552, and Furostomi-chan for the reviews. Thank You to All My Silent Readers! I Hope You Enjoyed Why Should I Worry! =)**


End file.
